


the idea of you.

by KeeleyWrites



Series: Lionheart Chronicles [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 has been such a mood, Established Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, So this is basically a continuation of my other story, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Deep Space Nine - Freeform, and a gay one at that, but i am so lazy to actually write all of that out, so here is basically near the end of ana's story, some st references, that I had to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeleyWrites/pseuds/KeeleyWrites
Summary: ♫ i don’t know...if i’m in love with youor the idea of loving you ♫fate certainly had a funny way of pulling them back together.a new doctor and an old companion.ana didn't know if she could go through the heartache again but well, there's always a first time for everything.based off of 'the one with time travel'not needed to read first but information about ana can be found on my tumblr.





	1. EPISODE ONE: back to the start.

**Author's Note:**

> this story does draw inspiration from my other fic 'the one with time travel'  
> i will try and make it easy so that you don't HAVE to read that one first, i just  
> honest to god skipped to thirteen's era because i am loving her immensely and  
> there aren't a lot of GOOD 13th Doctor/OC fics that i have stumbled across, so  
> i thought 'hey why the heck not'
> 
> i hope you enjoy it as much as me and i pray that it's not confusing as heck xx

                                                                              

* * *

“Warp core breach in five minutes and thirty seconds.” the feminine voice of the computer could be heard over the high-pitched tone of the red alert. The voice was neither concerned nor worried, or hell even scared. It was a computer, just an automated voice that let the crew of the Defiant know whenever there was something wrong, or when there was a ship approaching. It felt like it had done none of what it was programmed to do, considering the fact that the ship was now floating aimlessly in space at that current moment, just barely at the border of the Badlands, with no defences and no warp speed.

It was the automated voice of the computer, that caused the brunette, who had found herself on the floor of the sickbay, to stir - waking up slowly, groaning as her sense came back to her. The red alert tone sounded out again and a frown found its way onto the woman’s face, which eventually scrunched upwards, even more, when the tone sounded once more.

Green eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds. The woman’s mind was fuzzy, and she couldn’t remember what the hell had occurred in the moments leading up to find herself on the floor. Pain shooting across her head and even across her lower back. “Warp core breach in four minutes and forty seconds.” It was then that Ana shot upwards in a rush, a gasp escaping her chapped lips and her hand reaching up and pressing over her chest.

Ignoring the way that the pain intensified across her lower back.

“Oh fuck, my head.” The woman cursed out loud and pressed a hand against her forehead. The palm of her hand came into contact with a wet and sticky substance, causing her nose to scrunch up even more. A hiss escaped through clenched teeth. She knew that she was bleeding - it didn’t feel bad, but she knew that it was probably contributing to the nasty headache she was suddenly supporting.

“Lieutenant!” A voice called out over the sudden silence before another tone of the red alert sounded around the room. A red glow faded in and out of Ana's vision as her bright eyes finally came into focus against the dark. She was still feeling a little bit hazy when she felt someone loop their arms underneath her shoulders and hauled her up onto her feet. Her stomach wheezed and she couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips, now all she wanted to do was throw up, but when her eyes focused once more, this time of the man who had helped her stand up - when the ship shook, the pair of them stumbled on their feet but managed to stay in the one place. Ana turned her head and snapped into nurse mode.

“O’Malley?” His name left her lips, more as a question than anything else and the Chief nodded his head, pulling his arms from underneath her and stepped away when he figured that she was steady enough on her own two feet. The Lieutenant shook her head, trying to clear the haze that was still present in her mind. O’Malley was trying his hardest to be patient with the only medical staff on board, but he was starting to get antsy on his feet, he wanted to get the escape pod and quickly.

“Lieutenant we have to abandon the Defiant.” Ana’s whole body tensed. Abandon the Defiant? The frown that had been on her face returned and her hands came up to straighten her uniform, looking around her sickbay, she noticed that everything was in disarray. Her tools were on the floor and most of the room was sparking - a bulkhead had fallen from the ceiling and was now resting against one of the three biobeds. Star Fleet was always able to build another Defiant, but well - of course, the one time the B team was given the  _family_ car, they total it and then it burst into flames. God Sisko was going to murder them. There had been nearly twelve of them on board, where the hell were the others?

“What the hell happened?” The question escaped her lips rather easily, green eyes focused back on the Chief, suddenly noticing the cut on his own forehead and the blood that made its way down the side of his face. Ana stepped closer to him again, reaching out to grip his chin, only for O’Malley to flinch away from her touch.

“Klingons, Matheson.” O’Malley finally replied, his bright blue eyes showed just how truly scared he was and she couldn’t help the sense of dread pool at the bottom of her stomach. What the hell were the Klingons doing all the way out here? It wasn't until Ana almost stumbled over her own two feet, that she realised the Chief had grabbed a hold of Ana’s elbow and dragged out of sickbay and down the narrow corridor, towards the escape pods. “It was the goddamn Klingons.”

They made it to the escape pods and the only other three people that Ana could see was an Ensign, who looked about ready to burst into tears, one was security personnel and the last one was Sarah, a fellow nurse. Ana let a frown rest on her forehead again, there was no Wilkins and Ana knew that the bad feeling in her stomach was coming true. The commander was dead and the next person who was in charge...was herself, it almost caused the Australian to burst into tears herself. “Warp core breach in two minutes and thirty seconds.” Another warning from the computer, Ana had no idea how the Defiant had gotten so badly damaged but all she knew was that she needed to get everyone onto an escape pod and make it safely back to DS9 to be caught up on what actually happened.

Turning on her heel, Ana ordered everyone inside the escape pod. They all looked between each other and she raised a brow. “Well? That wasn’t a suggestion, or I could leave you all here.” She was a nurse, not a commander, she didn’t exactly have a good bedside manner in any kind of situation. The four other officers turned on the balls of their feet and piled into the two remaining escape pods, it was going to be a tight squeeze, but apparently Star Fleet only thought that they didn't need to be any bigger than a bathroom, it was enough to support them.

It seemed like they hoped that the Defiant would make it out of all the other ships and runabouts the station owned.

It was then that Ana looked behind her once more into the ship that had been her home for the past week. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, as the computer told her the warp core was going to explode in sixty seconds. That was when her green eyes focused on something that seemed totally out of place. Something that was there but then at the same time definitely should not have been. The grandfather clock, that sat proudly in the centre of the corridor, was _not_ something from the 24th century.

“Lieutenant!” Ana jerked slightly at her titled and faced forwards once again. “We gotta go!” O’Malley was starting to get even more impatient. _Warp core breach in forty seconds_. It was then that a familiar sound reached her ears and she snapped her attention back to the _not supposed to be there_ grandfather clock and out stepped Oliver.

A Time Lord, who had a habit of getting into trouble. A Time Lord that had also stolen a TARDIS and had run away from home. A Time Lord that was the Master’s … _Missy’s_ brother.

The father of **one** of her daughters.

Ana focused her attention back on her crew members, contemplating whether or not it was worth the risk to run to the TARDIS. Her lips tugged downward before she all but shoved O’Malley on the shoulders, all the way back into the escape pod. She gave him a bright smile, as she stepped backward out of the escape pod and she lingered at the entrance before she set foot back in the Defiant and her hand came up and pressed the panel on the wall beside her. “Tell Sisko that I found another way home!” She called over the still blearing red alert tone and the computer telling them that they only about thirty seconds before the shuttle would explode. “I’ll be okay!”

“Ana!” The Time Lord's voice was right next to her ear then, she felt his warmth against his back and her heart tugged inside her chest. “We have to go if you want your human friends to survive.” She ignored the way his voice snarled at the mention of the other humans. Even after all this time, he was still slightly resentful towards them, even after having travelled the universe with one. O’Malley was banging against the glass and Ana gave the Chief a soft smile before her hand shot out behind her. A calloused hand curled around hers and once again, she almost tripped over her feet as Oliver tugged her towards his TARDIS.

The pair of them stumbled inside his TARDIS. Two seconds of catching his breath, Oliver dropped Ana’s hand and rushed over to the console, setting in the course and finally heaving out a sigh suddenly as they made it off the Defiant before it had exploded. Ana, herself let out a heavy breath as she leaned back against the doors, eyes closed, and she took in the familiar sounds of the TARDIS … it - it wasn’t the same as _his_ , but it was also her home just as much as The Doctor’s had been.

It was then that she realised how sore and tired she really was. Her uniform was covered in dust and grime and dried blood, that her eyes squinted as she looked down at herself. “God - I need a shower,” she muttered to herself, before reaching up and again pressing against the cut on her forehead, she winced as it stung worse than before. “And stitches.” Pushing off the doors, Ana made her way over towards the console and Oliver.

“What the hell happened back there?” The Time Lord questioned, his electric blue eyes were focused on solely on the console and not her own green eyes. He usually pulled this when she had done something wrong, or he was mad at her. Which wasn't rare, considering Oliver hated to show his temper, he had come a long way since the Time War and Ana was glad that he was still managing to keep a level head when it came to matters such as these. 

Though, she couldn't have really helped the fact that Klingons wanted _a_ bunch of people dead in the Federation. But she guessed his anger towards her was because she was like a magnet for trouble, it seemed to seek her out, he thought that she could have avoided it this time around. The only way Ana could really tell what Oliver was thinking was through his eyes.

“I have no idea,” she mumbled, hands curling in front of her stomach. “It was just supposed to be a routine mission across the Badlands, which seemed strange in itself but - well we never questioned it. Nothing more.” Oliver still didn’t look up at her, but he did let out a grunt, which caused the human woman to let her nose scrunch upwards. She hated when he pulled this on her. Her arms crossed over her chest and she let her eyes squint, watching as he danced around the console. He was plotting a course for somewhere, but the bastard had put everything in circular gallifrayen so that she wouldn’t be able to snoop (or fly his TARDIS) anymore.

“I’m gonna take you home.” He finally spoke up after a couple of tense minutes. Ana had let her eyes wander, focusing on the interior. His TARDIS was nowhere near as extravagant as the Doctor’s, but it was nowhere near as dreary and _dark_ as Missy’s was - _had_ been. Her heart rate sped up and she bounded closer towards him, once her brain finally told her what he had said, causing the Time Lord to look up at her. Finally.

“You know where DS9 is?” The space station had been her home for the last three years, not somewhere she had wanted to end up, but well Q was a little more cautious of where he placed her in the universe, since what happened the last time and she was surprised that it wasn’t _him_ who had come to her rescue - maybe he had been busy?

Oliver’s expression changed. From one of annoyance to an apologetic one, Ana’s stomach twisted again - well she guessed that home was going to have to wait. “I’m sorry, love,” he mumbled, sidestepping around her so that he could reach the lever. He pulled it towards him and the TARDIS shuddered before it pushed itself into flight - a lot smoother than the Doctor’s to be quite honest. “But you need to go find The Doctor.”

Eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Well - wasn’t that just a _coincidence_. She thought to herself. Maybe it was the universe telling her that she had enough time running away from him and everything that had happened almost five years ago. Ana schooled her expression, but Oliver had already caught it before her head cocked to the side and her lips pulled into a pout. “What why?” she almost grumbled.

“I’m in a rather tight spot,” Oliver replied, coming to stand in front of the human nurse. The teal colour of her shoulder pads was coated in dust and Oliver lifted a hand and started to brush it off, it fell away from her body in dark clouds and Ana tried not to cough. “A shifty time agent is giving me a bit of trouble.” he continued. “And you don’t need to be involved with that.” It was then that the TARDIS landed with a rather heavy thump.

Ana stared up at the father of her _daughter_ and squinted her eyes at him. “What do you know?” she questioned him and Oliver couldn’t help the blush that dusted his high cheeks. He cleared his throat then and shook his head, of course, he had known that Ana and the Doctor had a pretty … _awful_ falling out almost three years ago but the other Time Lord knew that the pair of them were inseparable, they needed each other - even if so many higher beings tried to interfere with her life.

Himself and Q included.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, pulling away from Ana and moving over towards the doors and pulling them open to reveal a rather vacant street in the middle of the night. “Now, go on - get out.” he snapped, moving away and then vanishing down one of the many corridors. Ana crossed her arms over her chest and huffed loudly.

“You have not changed!” she yelled out before stomping down the steps and all but throwing herself out of the TARDIS and slamming the door behind her. The brunette rolled her eyes and buried her hands in the pocket of her uniform pants, before slender fingers wrapped around the familiar surface of her phone.

Of course, Ana never went anywhere with it in her possession. The Doctor had sonic’d it the first time she had gone to a different universe, and a different time. Just to prove a point that he had the ability to scare the living shit out her but also make it seem so impossible to leave him again. Pulling out her iPhone and turning it on, Ana squinted at the screen, it read _7:36 pm, 5th of October 2018_.

A huff escaped pink lips, as she shoved the phone back in her pocket. Well - at least she knew it still worked, she never did get the chance to thank Geordie for making that portable charger for her back on the Enterprise. The sudden sound of the TARDIS behind taking off, caused Ana to leap forward and turn around, the wind blowing her messed hair around her face. Her eyes squinted at the now empty space in the middle of the street before she reached up and pulled her brown hair out of the ponytail it had been in for three days straight.

“That’s just rude.” She mumbled, before shaking her head and made her way to the footpath, getting out of the middle of the road all the while pulling her hair back up into a neater ponytail. “Now, time to guess where the hell he dropped me off.” At least with the Doctor, you knew where he was going to drop you off.

Well – _almost_.

-x-  
-x-  
-x-

The night was chilly, and her breath caused steam to appear whenever she heaved out a sigh. Ana slowly became even more annoyed over the short while that she had been back on Earth that her uniform wasn’t more insulated. Wrapping her arms across her chest - shoving her hands in her armpits in an attempt to keep herself warm, the brunette had found the closest newsagency, a twenty-minute walk from where Oliver had dropped her off.

Kicked her out?

That was more like it.

Picking up the paper that had been left outside in the stand, she finally figured out where she was.

Sheffield.

Ana had squinted at the paper and all but rolled her eyes before shoving the black and white newspaper back on the stand and making her way inside the small shop.

Why the hell had he dropped her off in Sheffield?

To be honest, Ana hadn’t been there before and even with the cold winter night air, it was still a rather pretty place to visit.

The look she had received from the cashier hadn’t bothered her, it was a look that said she looked like a total looney. Ana forced herself to hold back the snide comment, it wasn't fair for the Australian to assume everyone knew that she had just been on a space ship in the 24th century not even two hours prior.

A part of her wishing she was _back_ there. But the other part of her was glad to be home again. Maybe if she was lucky, she could make her way back to New Orleans, see if anyone was still living at home.

Though Ana was still glad that she had made it home the year prior (thanks to a certain omnipotent being), plus it allowed Ana to make sure that her _finances_ where still put together and her children still had some kind of money in the bank. Plus, it also helped out when Ana _did_ make it back to Earth, like tonight, it allowed her to buy a water bottle and something to eat.

Having chugged about half the bottle of water and scarfed down the banana muffin not even five minutes after leaving the deli, Ana was left wondering why the hell she was even here again.

Eyes had been focused on the ground, water bottle shoved under her left arm pit and her hands had found their way back into the pockets of her uniform pants. Contemplating that maybe … maybe the Doctor _was_ here - he was here, and she needed to help him. Slitheen attack? Cybermen maybe?

Or hell even the Daleks?

They always seemed to pop up at the most inconvenient times nowadays.

However, something pulled at her heart, pulling her off her train of thought and caused her head to lift and focus on the house that was to the right of her. Frowning, Ana wondered why this house was different from any of the others that she had been walking past for the last ten minutes.

And that was when she noticed.

“Oh.” the sound escaped soft pink lips as the Australian came to a sudden stop. If there had been anyone following her, they would have more than likely slammed into the back of her and Ana couldn’t help but raise one eyebrow. It was rather convenient that the large window at the front of the house was allowing her to see directly inside. However, green eyes missed the young boy, who sat at what appeared to be a dining table and an older woman who had just disappeared into the next room. They somehow didn’t seem distracted by the blonde woman, who was asleep on the couch.

Which was strange, considering there was something oddly familiar about the woman and it was then that Ana noticed the clothing that this woman was wearing. Moving closer to the house, walking across the street, Ana tried desperately to be quiet and not seem _incredibly_ creepy. The brunette focused harder at the figure on the couch. It … it _was_ the same clothes that the Doctor had been wearing the last time she had seen him. Ana knew that Twelve wasn’t really one to _change_ up his style. Not as often as Ten would anyhow. Now Ana was curious enough that she had to test out her theory.

Jogging the rest of the way across the street, without so much as looking both ways, Ana made it up the steps and banged on the front door. There was some muttering of a conversation behind the wooden door, probably the boy to his … _grandmother_? Ana took a guess - while it took them almost a full minute to even acknowledge her. The front door was heaved open _finally_ and Ana was met with the boy who had been sat at the table.

He couldn’t have been more than 18 or 19.

Ana froze on the spot and looked at the boy, before she tried to look around him, mouth dropping open for a couple of seconds before she snapped it shut and looked up at him. He raised a brow and frowned, perplexed by the weirdly dressed brunette that had just appeared on his door step.

“Can I help you?” He questioned, a confused tone lacing his words but Ana, eventually grew the courage and didn’t give him a reply. Instead, she pushed past him and stepped into the living room. “Hey, you can’t just waltz in here!” he complained, slamming the door shut behind him and made his way back into the room.

“Sorry mate,” Ana apologise, as she came to a stop just next to the couch, she didn’t notice the older woman wander back into the living at the sound of the commotion. She looked strikingly like the boy who had answered the door. Ana was surprised that older woman hadn’t said anything to her in the five seconds of her being inside her home, maybe it was because she had noticed the rather intense look in her green eyes when staring at the woman who was asleep on her couch. “But that’s my mate.” Ana finally continued after the awkward silence. She then frowned. “Oh well, I think that’s my _mate_. I haven’t been around for a couple of years.” Ana knelt down next to the blonde’s head and kept her eyes fixated on her face.

The Australian reached out and took a hold of the … _Doctor’s_ hand in. It took a while, but the sudden jolt of regeneration energy that left the woman’s arm and raced up through Ana’s hand and then her arm, caused the brunette to gasp and almost fall back onto her thighs. She never let go of the other’s hand though. “Oh, it _is_ you.” Ana murmured and couldn’t help but feel the tears pool at the corner of her eyes. “I can’t believe I missed it.” she whispered, leaning closer to the Doctor, moving to sit up on her knees, using her free hand to brush blonde strands out of her face. “Again.”

“I have to ask dear,” their little moment was broken, and Ana turned to look to her left. It was the older woman who had spoken up this time. The younger boy had taken to sitting back in his spot at the dining table but was still watching with slight amazement at the scene happening before him. “Who are you? And why do you look an awful like a _Star Trek_ character?” the question caused Ana to suddenly look down and away from the two relatives. Ana spotted her comm badge, that had somehow managed to stay pinned to her chest this whole entire time. While also glimpsing the _greeny_ coloured shoulder pads of her uniform that she almost forgot she was wearing. It had become second nature to have it on.

Ana supposed that the idea of … _almost_ everything in Roddenberry’s series turning out to be true, was kinda hard to comprehend. Many had speculated in the future that Gene had been a time traveller or just had some seriously wicked visions. “Ah yeah, about that…” Ana mumbled, standing up then, letting her hand fall away from the Doctor’s, before she turned to face the others in the room. “It’s a long story. But for now, the names Ana.” the brunette gave them a soft smile, as her hands clasped in front of her stomach.

“You Australian?” the boy asked, and Ana let that smile grow as she nodded. “Cool,” he mumbled, causing Ana to laugh slightly. “I’m Ryan.” The boy finally introduced, he supposed that since the Doctor hadn’t woken up yet and that the older woman had been so … enthralled by the blonde that she must be telling the truth. “and that’s my nan, Grace.”

It was then that Ana spotted another girl, coming out of a doorway that she could only assume was the hallway. Her dark eyes focused on Ana and once again the brunette was met with a frown. “Who’s this?” The fellow brunette questioned, and Ryan couldn’t help a slight smile linger on his lips.

“Ana.” He remembered the Australian was impressed. “This is Yaz.” Ana nodded her head towards the woman still in a big coat, who returned it with a nod of her own and soft smile.

The older woman who was still standing near the kitchen doorway, holding a blanket in her arms, flashed Ana a brilliant smile also and the brunette couldn’t help the blush that crossed her cheeks at the sudden attention from everyone in the room - at least it was positive attention. “Nice to meet you.” Grace moved away from her grandson and over to the Doctor, suddenly her whole body began to glow, the regeneration energy moving through the Time Lord's body. “Ryan, look.” Grace spoke up, causing Ryan to stand from his position once more and move over so that he could look down at the Doctor properly.

Ana squinted - it wasn’t as bad as when she regenerated into Eleven, at least she was getting the rest she needed and not scaring seven-year-old girls.

“Woah.” Ryan gasped, and Ana couldn’t help her smile growing even more as she watched the humans in front of her. The Doctor was such an enigma, a strange occurrence that anyone would be pulled in when he … _she_ was around. She was almost like a drug, a rather addictive one at that and Ana had just felt like she had gotten over the Time Lord, that she had kicked the addiction, but she supposed the universe wasn’t ready for them to be apart any longer and she was dragged back to her side once more.

Causing the habit to return. An itch that just couldn't be scratched and Ana was almost panicking as the humans around her were trying to figure out what was happening.

“She’s got two separate pulses.” Grace continued, pressing two fingers against the Doctor’s wrist, looking up at her grandson. The brunette managed to calm herself down and focus back on what was happening around her than the consequences of her being back in this time line and Ana couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward. She had moved to stand near the closest corners of the room - and just watched how the three of them worked around each other. Green eyes lingered on the younger boy as he moved closer to his nan and continued to watch the Doctor with such a curious look in his eyes that Ana couldn’t help the giddy feeling settle in her chest.

That was until a puff of golden regeneration energy escaped the Doctor's lips. Ana squinted her eyes, she hoped that everything had gone smoothly, that nothing had happened before he regenerated. But the Australian shook her head at herself, who was she kidding - it was the Doctor, she had a feeling that he went out with such a dramatic flair.

Once again.

Ana must have been in her head a lot longer than she realised because it was the Doctor shooting up on the couch, gasping and clutching at her chest that caused the Australian to snap out of her thoughts. Stepping forward in anticipation, Ana tried not to let the sudden overwhelming emotions envelope her, she had to be strong all of a sudden.

“Ah! Ah!” The Doctor cried out, frowning as hazel eyes flickered between the humans, and still absolutely breezing over her eldest companion in the corner of the room. “Oh! Who woke me up? I’m not ready, still healing, still …” The Doctor trailed off, as she stood up on the couch, before placing her bottom against the top of the couch. “Can you smell that? No, not smell, not hear,” trailing off, the Doctor pressed her hand against her chest again, letting fingers travel up and rest against her collar bone. “Feel. Can you feel? Stay still, Ryan.” The Doctor’s dark eyes focused on the boy and his body tensed, Ana couldn’t help but let her head tilt to the side - she wondered how long they had all known each other and yet … there was that unwavering trust that seemed to grow out of nothing already.

“What is it? What’s the matter?” Not even after the first question left his lips, the Doctor had stepped off the couch and bounded closer to the dark-skinned boy. Reaching out she tugged down the collar of his shirt and gave a sadden wheeze.

“Ah. Show me your collarbones.” She ordered them and each human … including the older man who had suddenly appeared out the corner of Ana's eye sight, pulled the collars of their shirts down - a bright red dot was flashing underneath the skin and Ana squinted, oh that didn't seem good.

“Oh, you’ve all got them.” The Doctor sighed, eyes flickering between the four humans.

“So have you.” Ryan retorted. The Doctor looked down and Ana noticed the sudden tensing of her shoulders, her eyebrows lifted, and she took a big breath.

“Yeah.” she almost wheezed. “I have.” looking back up at the other humans, the Doctor started to pace. “Okay. Really sorry.” she spoke up once more, moving from in front of Ryan and walking around the group. “Not good news. DNA bombs. Micro-implants.” The Doctor continued, that was until her dark eyes spotted Ana - still slightly tucked away in the corner of the room, trying not to interrupt the conversation. Hazel eyes lingered on her eldest companion and Ana tried not to let it get to her too much. The Doctor squinted her eyes at Ana and the brunette could feel her chest tighten and a rather unsettling feeling fill her stomach, like she wasn’t going to be acknowledged - at least not right away. “On detonation, they disrupt the foundation of your genetic code, melting your DNA.” Ana was wrong, however. The Doctor moved closer to her, eyes never once leaving Ana’s face and the young woman let her teeth bite down into her lower lip. However, she was too focused on the Time Lord in front of her, that she hardly noticed when the Doctor raised a hand and tugged at Ana’s uniformed jacket, pushing it away before she gripped the collar of her dark grey under top and pulled it away from her skin.

Revealing that she had no red dot. Ana heaved out a sigh and the Doctor released the hold she had of Ana’s grey top, before moving back to the four others. Coming once more to stand in front of Ryan.

“Fast and nasty and outlawed in every civilized galaxy.” She reached out again and gripped onto Ryan’s collar, before moving and pressing a finger against the red dot.

“How did we get them?” Ryan asked.

“Never mind that,” the elder gentleman spoke up, Ana hadn’t caught his name and she slightly scolded herself for not surveying her surroundings a lot better. God, Odo would have had an aneurysm, she was distracted which meant that her guard was down. Maybe she was too worked up about everything all of a sudden. “Are they going to go off?”

Though, the Doctor didn’t even look at him, still focusing all her attention on Ryan. “Quiet, I'm trying to think.” Not as rude as the last regeneration, Ana thought to herself, before she gained the courage and made her way to stand next to Ryan. “It’s difficult.” Hazel eyes flickered upward, looking at Ryan before they moved to look at Ana - who took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “I’m not yet who I am. Brain and body still rebooting, reformatting.” The eye contact between the old companion and the Doctor was long - longer than what Ana thought would be the … _normal_ length but the Doctor thought nothing of it as she suddenly caught sight of something over Ana’s shoulder and perked up. “Oh! reformatting.” the Time Lord sounded excited all of a sudden. “Can I borrow that?”

Ana thought she was staring at Ten all over again.

Ana turned on her heel and watched as the Doctor made her way to the dining table, picking up Ryan's phone. “Yeah, I guess so. But what for?” Ryan asked, Ana had a funny feeling that the young boy wasn’t going to get the phone back again.

“That creature, on the train,” The Doctor turned back around facing the group. “When you two came on board, it zapped us all with these.” The Doctor moved back again, she was pacing, Ana noticed that much - while doing God knows what to Ryan’s phone, Ana squinted and tried to peak over the Doctor’s shoulder, who she realised she was suddenly taller than.

Not by much - but still … _finally_. “Simple plan to take out witnesses. Very clever. Merciless, but clever.” Spinning on her heel once more, the Doctor beamed as she held out her hands. “I reformatted your phone.” She looked absolutely chuffed with herself and Ana couldn’t help the soft snort that escaped her lips, arms crossing over her chest.

“No!” Ryan exclaimed, stepping forward. “All my stuff’s on there!” Ana felt bad for the boy, her phone suddenly pressing into her thigh, she knew what it was like to live off your phone, though - her situation had been a lot direr and if the Doctor had done exactly that, she would more than likely whack the Time Lord over the head.

“Not anymore!” The Doctor exclaimed. Ana raised a brow and then witnessed as the Doctor shoved the end of Ryan’s phone against her neck and she went flying backward into the wall next to a cabinet.

“Doctor!” Ana yelped out her name as she jumped forward, only to pause mid step when the Doctor beamed up at her and raised a brow.

“Oh!” Ana rolled her eyes. “That nap did me the world of good. Very comfy sofa.” Ana’s shoulders dropped, and her head tilted to the side, well - she could cross out wondering if it _truly_ WAS The Doctor. Almost the same excitedness and carelessness thrown all together. The phone beeped and suddenly the Doctor was up off the floor - shooting towards a chair, picking up … _his_ \- her jacket and racing back in front of the gang. Still staring at the phone. “Come on! Keep up.” Ana only noticed that The Doctor had grabbed onto her hand when she stumbled over her feet, almost ramming her face into the blonde's back.

God, this was going to be a long night.

 


	2. back to the start. continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no doctor who until 2020.  
> i'm gonna have to keep this story up aren't i?
> 
> i promise nothing.
> 
> please enjoy though xx

                                                                                  

* * *

The young Lieutenant was rather glad that the others had decided to follow and taken up directing the conversation. Talking between each other and The Doctor, who had led them through the house, towards the garage, where a rather beat up Volo sat. Ana guessed that it was either Graham’s or Grace’s. The brunette’s hand was stilled wrapped tightly around the Time Lord’s, but there hadn’t been any moment where she had the chance to _start_ a proper conversation, besides it was still rather awkward between the two of them. _Oh,_ well maybe just for Ana - still in a dirtied Star Fleet uniform, with dried blood still on her forehead, Ana wasn’t sure she was ready to have that deep and meaningful conversation anyhow. Everything seemed to be happening quickly, too fast for her brain to even _try_ and catch up, or it could have been the concussion that she had somehow told herself she didn’t have.

There was some kind of conversation that occurred between the others, something about Ryan’s phone being able to show the signal of whatever it was that had tagged them all. The Doctor looked at Ana, staring at her for a couple of seconds before the Australian realised that everyone else, besides Yaz and The Doctor, had already piled into the Volo. Ana took a deep breath and let her green eyes focus on the blonde before her.

“You okay?” The Doctor had asked in such a soft voice, that Ana almost choked on her own saliva. Well - Ana knew not to think of one regeneration being the same as the next, but no matter how long ago it was, their argument was still fresh in her mind. Ana frowned and shifted on the spot underneath The Doctor’s hazel gaze, she also noticed that Yaz was watching the pair of them with such a curious gaze that Ana tried not to take notice. “Bear?”

Breath caught at the back of Ana’s throat and she quickly nodded her head, stepping forward. Teeth biting down on her lower lip, the Time Lord gave a soft smile, letting go on Ana's hand and turning on her heels and opening the passenger side door. Getting in the car, Ana remained stood in her spot for at least five more seconds, before Yaz prompted her. The brunette mumbled an apology and piled into the back seat, managing to squish in next to Ryan, who was sat next to Graham and Yaz got in after her. Ana was surprised that they had all actually managed to pile _into_ the station wagon, though it was a tight squeeze, Yaz had to basically sit on TOP of the brunette to just fit. It was another three minutes later that they were finally pulling out of the garage, Grace following the directions that The Doctor was already telling her.

Her hazel coloured eyes seemed hyper fixed on Ryan’s phone, she was taking them somewhere, but Ana hadn’t exactly gotten the chance to ask her where in correlation to the _alien_ that had tagged them. It was typical of Ana to arrive just when major shit was going down and The Doctor was struggling with being post-regeneration. Which seemed to happen a lot when she had just … died. Ana was curious about _how_ it happened, _he_ had sent her home almost three years prior, so they had a lot of catching up to do.

Due to the fact that Ana was nestled between Yaz and Ryan, she wasn’t wearing a seatbelt or even sat in a proper seat - which caused Ana to also lean against Yaz a lot more than she was supposed to. It wasn’t exactly the most _comfortable of_ positions to be when you had **JUST** met somebody, but well - you never know when you’re with The Doctor, you just had to go with the flow and try not to be left behind. Her seating position wasn’t exactly legal, and Ana was surprised that Yaz had even allowed it to happen, considering that in the five minutes that the brunette had to look around the house and out the car window, that one of them was a copper. Ana knew it couldn’t have been Graham or Ryan, they just didn’t have that build to them - or even the mannerisms. Yaz on the other hand, especially when she had spotted Ana standing in Grace’s living room, did. Her shoulders had tensed and one of her hands had twitched towards her hip, indicating that she either had a gun or even a taser. Ana knew a copper when she saw one.

Though, the young Australian supposed that the _other_ threat happening to them, which involved LIVE bombs underneath their skin was enough to let this one incident slide. Green eyes seemed to focus down on her dirtied hands then, trying to shake herself out of her thoughts and focus on the conversation that was happening around her. Ana hadn’t had the chance to clean herself up, the cut on her forehead still stung and she couldn’t help but wince when a sharp pain shot up her spine when they went over a rather rough bump in the road. She was surprised the attack on the Defiant hadn’t left her with any internal injuries, the concussion wasn’t anything she hadn’t dealt with before and she had to count herself lucky that Oliver had found her when he did.

“Next left.” The Doctor snapped her out of her own head this time and Ana’s nose twitched at the sound of her voice, but she forced herself not to look up.

Didn’t want to look _too_ desperate.

“Where are we driving to?” Yaz questioned.

“I reckon she’s using my phone to track the origin signal for the DNA bombs.” Ana, however, _did_ look up then and turned her head to face Ryan, who gave her a look before shrugging his shoulders. The brunette couldn’t help but let a bright smile cross her lips. That was oddly accurate, maybe he watched science fiction shows in his  _downtime_ \- realising that they usually took things from real life and just … amped it up.

“Again, how long till they go off?” Graham asked The Doctor. Ana let her eyes wander forward, noticing that she was able to only see the side of The Doctor's blonde head.

“Don’t know.” She replied, causing Ana to roll her eyes in slight humour. _Very helpful._

“Well, can’t we just defuse them?”

“Not without the right equipment.” Ryan’s phone in The Doctor’s hand suddenly made a noise and the Time Lord looked out the window with a sudden interest. “Left again.” Grace followed The Doctor’s direction and they turned into what appeared to be an industrial alleyway, the car came to a complete stop and before even then, everyone had started to pile out of the car, except for Ana.

“We’re close.”

Her back pushed, even more, the fabric seats, inhaling deeply, the smell of strange perfume and old car wafted through her nose. Ana couldn’t help but watch on in slight surprise at how everyone seemed to follow The Doctor with such willingness, even when they had all just met her about an hour beforehand. Green eyes watched as the blonde looked down one end of the alleyway, before crouching down and turning on the balls of her feet - focusing on a puddle of water - that rippled as a deep rumble vibrated through the night sky. It honestly sounded like it had occurred at least a block away, but Ana couldn’t have been sure. Letting the breath escape through clenched teeth, Ana forced herself out of the old Volvo and into the cold night, coming to the realisation that it had also started to rain. The Australian's nose scrunched upwards, as she came to stand next to The Doctor, who had stood up - now facing the opposite way.

It was silent then, almost too silent. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Ana mumbled out, only having Ryan snort slightly in response. It was almost like a gut feeling, she had gotten used to listening to those more often - and when it did happen, she still couldn’t help but flinch backward. An explosion occurred just in front of them, near the bricked building to their right. The others started and flinched backward as well, and it was obviously The Doctor who had recovered first, a smile crossing her lips.

“Bingo.” The now shorter _woman_ exclaimed and looked over at Ana, her dark eyes seeming to beam up at her. Ana couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips. Okay - she might have missed this. “Oi!” The Doctor called out into the foggy night air and Ana crossed her arms over her chest, wrapping herself in a _fake_ safety blanket.

That was when she noticed a figure appear. Staggering slightly, the humanoid seemed to freeze when it spotted the six of them.

“I was expecting a tentacle-y thing.” Ana grimaced.

“No, the last time we faced against one of those, I couldn’t get the smell of seawater out of my hair for a week.” The Australian grumbled, arms falling back down to her sides. The Doctor shot her an amused look, before turning back to focus on the _thing_.

“Don’t you move!” The Doctor continued to shout, which didn't exactly help, considering the _person_ turned tail and ran down the alleyway. Ana couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips as she watched The Doctor sprint right on after it.

“Wait, is that another alien?” Ryan asked as he started to follow after the blonde. Ryan’s nan couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice as she answered him and followed after her grandson. Which now only left Yaz, Graham, and Ana.

“Why is she running at another alien?” Graham complained, and Ana couldn’t help the raised brow on her forehead, that was a valid question for a human with no experience with aliens or The Doctor and Ana couldn’t help but shoot him an apologetic smile.

“Don’t just stand there,” Yaz started as she too took off after The Doctor. “Come on!” Graham looked over at Ana, who gave a shrug of her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Graham.” Ana started as she turned on her foot and started walking backward. “The one thing you learn about being with The Doctor is that there is an awful lot of running to do.” a bright smile and Ana turned back around and started to sprint after the others.

“Now you’re all running after it!” Graham still grumbled, and a laugh escaped Ana’s lips. God, she had missed this. She loved being with Star Fleet and being stationed on …well a _station_ , but there was nothing like running around the universe or even just the Earth in general with The Doctor.

Like she had said, it was a drug that was truly hard to kick.

-x-

Eventually, Ana had caught up to the others and came to a stop just outside the entrance of a warehouse. Wincing, Ana pressed a hand against her lower rib cage, pressing against them slightly. How had she missed that?

Leaning forward slightly, a wince on her face. God, she hadn’t even noticed. She prayed that they were just bruised and not broken, though the Lieutenant had worked with broken ribs before, it was just a hell of a lot easier to work with broken ribs in the 24th century than  _now_. Healing them still took time, while a simple dermal regenerator over the affected area was enough to fix it. A pair of sneakers came into her line of sight, which was still squinting down at the ground. A heavy breath escaped Ana’s lips again as she straightened up - spotting Yaz in front of her, who wore a rather worried look on her face.

“You alright?” The shorter girl mimicked the question The Doctor had asked her fifteen minutes before. Ana couldn’t help the spread of a warm feeling throughout her body. They had barely known each other for an hour and Yaz was already asking all the right questions. To be fair, she was a police officer - it was literally in her job description to care about others, as well as their health and safety. The Lieutenant just nodded her head, trying to hide the wince that appeared on her face again, especially considering The Doctor had made her way back towards the doorway - making room for Ryan to step inside.

He looked like he wanted to comment on the conversation, but he held his tongue and Ana was grateful - she didn't need _everyone_ worrying over her. She had this handled.

“Yeah, yeah - just a little outta shape is all.” It was a lie and the look Yaz shot her told the brunette that she hadn’t believed it. Huffing, Ana straightened down her uniform jacket, giving Yaz her _most_ convincing smile, before stepping around  _her_ and following Ryan into the warehouse.

Though, the young Australian had only managed to get a couple of steps way from the entrance, when a slender hand wrapped around her elbow and pulled her to a stop. Almost stumbling over her feet, Ana swallowed and let her eyes fall onto the newly regenerated Doctor. Her hazel eyes held an emotion that Ana hadn't seen in a while. "What happened, Bear?" Well - there goes her stomach again, it flipped at the old nickname, _they_ hadn't called her that since they were in their Eleventh body and that was almost eight years ago. "How did you even get here?" The Doctor continued to question, ignorant to Ana's internal dialogue. Her hand tightened around her elbow once she noticed that Ana had started to subtly pull away. The brunette huffed slightly, a frown fell on her face once she realised that The Doctor wasn't going to let her go until she answered her question.

She knew that with every regeneration, came a new face and a new personality - but it was a complete three sixty to who The Doctor was previously. It was going to take the Australian a couple of hours to get used to this new Doctor. Ana sniffed and eventually pulled her elbow out of her grip, shrugging her shoulders but not looking at the blonde. “Oliver.” was all she managed to get out when Graham interrupted them.

“Got a man down over here.” The Doctor gave Ana a long, sympathetic look, before it turned into a stern look, hazel eyes, which were so new, still held the old Time Lord - it was a look that told Ana they’d be having a conversation later. _Great_ , that was going to fun. Hopefully she still remembered everything that had happened in her previous body. Twelve and Ana hadn’t really gotten along, butted heads multiple times - but she knew he would always be the same person, but when Clara … when Clara _died_ , Ana couldn’t take the fact that he could no longer remember her, that he knew _of_ Clara, but didn’t know her face or how much she meant to him - to the pair of them.

She had to say goodbye, and so she did - The Doctor, _unwillingly_ dropped her off back at her other home on the Enterprise and then left and she never saw him again. It hadn’t been a problem when she first got there, but eventually as time went on and the battle of Wolf 359 occurred, Ana wanted nothing but to be back on the TARDIS - where The Doctor knew what he was doing, knew that he would look after her. But well - he never showed up, no matter how much she begged the stars. The resentment (towards herself  _and_ him grew) and the hurt seemed to boil in the pit of her stomach.

He had completely forgotten about her.

“Looks like it took one of his teeth.” _Her_ voice broke Ana’s train of thought for the second time that night and the Australian snapped back to attention, hands latching on to each other, before being placed in front of her stomach as she wandered over to where the rest of the gang stood - only to let one of the hands fly up and cover her mouth as her eyes focused on the _dead_ body.

She was a nurse, a midwife - she had seen it all. But a jaw that had been broken off its body, without forewarning, well that was a new one.

“What sort of creature kills someone and then stops to pull out a tooth?” The Doctor was curious until she looked up towards her current companions. An apologetic look, with some remorse, flittered across her new face. “I’m sorry you all had to see this.” Grace looked down at the body again, before she stood up.

“I’ll find something to cover the body.”

“Thank you, Grace. I’m sorry any of this is happening.” The Doctor continued. “I’m sorry that thing on the train planted these bombs inside you, and I’m sorry I haven’t figured out what’s going on yet.” Ana had let her attention be drawn away from the **dead body** and watched as Ryan pulled away from the group. The brunette was curious to see what had caught his attention, so she moved away as well and joined him. Before she noticed ... what looks like the remains of an ... **egg**?

“What the hell is that?” Ana questioned, Ryan looked at her and then back at the egg.

“This is it.” His voice louder than Ana’s had been. “This is the thing.” The Lieutenant wished she had _some_ of her tools with her, the tri-corder would help a hell of lot with determining what the thing sat at their feet was. Or though, Ana started thinking again as her eyes flickered to edge of her vision as she felt The Doctor brush past her, coming to stand in front of the broken shell, a _sonic screwdriver_ would help.

The others all moved with her, looking at the _egg_ with curious and somewhat frighten glances. Ana couldn’t blame them - this sort of stuff was always scary the first time around.

At least it wasn’t _stone_ angels they had to deal with as their first alien. Never again would Ana want to go up against the Weeping Angels. _Never ever._

“It was all sealed up earlier.” Yaz commented. “Looks like it’s been broken.” The Doctor moved from Ana’s side, walking around the pieces of rock - the Australian could see all the cogs in her brain working, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Or it’s done what it came here for.” The blonde added, looking up at Yaz and the others, before looking back down. “It’s some sort of transport chamber, presumably for that thing we just saw in the alley. But why here?” The Doctor questioned looking up and catching Ana’s gaze. “Why tonight?”

Ryan suddenly looked slightly guilty. “Actually, that might have been me.” he confessed. At once, everyone straightened up and Ana couldn’t help a small snort that escaped her lips. Grace had such a _nan_ look on her face that it was hard to remember this was serious.

“Why? What did you do?” The Doctor’s tone wasn’t quite playful, but it wasn’t quite … stern. She was worried, annoyed slightly at the fact she had no idea.

“When I went to get me bike,” Ryan started, Ana folded her arms over her chest. “There was this line in the air and then it moved, and there were shapes.” Ana frowned shifting to her left - moving away from the rock and subconsciously closer to The Doctor, who prompted Ryan to continue with a nod of her head.

“And I touched one.” Ryan answered, and Ana laughed.

“Ryan.” Grace scolded, and the young boy looked annoyed, he shoved his elbow’s out and frowned.

“You all would've done the same.”

“I wouldn’t.” Graham inputted.

“I would’ve,” The Doctor replied, raising a hand in the air. Ana rolled her eyes and nudge the Time Lord in the stomach.

“Of course, you would have.” Ana mumbled. “You’re like a kid in a lolly shop when you find something you don’t know.” The brunette was still focused on Ryan, that she missed the fond smirk The Doctor shot her.

“Right,” Ryan said, trying to finish his story. “The shapes disappeared. A few seconds later, that appeared.” the younger boy looked over at The Doctor and frowned. “What’ve I done?”

The Time Lord scrunched up her face and tilted her head to the side. “Hard to say, really.” Running a hand over her mouth, The Doctor focused all her attention on the pieces.

Which is where Ana let her gaze wander, ignoring the little family spat going on around her. “What do you think that thing _was_ in the alleyway?” Ana questioned softly. The Doctor turned her head to look at her old companion and smiled softly - even with a new face, Ana knew that smile.

The smile that said she had no idea and it annoyed her.

“Something not good.” She replied, Ana scoffed slightly and nodded her head, before turning her attention on the others. Watching as Ryan had taken up a rather defensive stance, hands pushed further into the pockets of his jacket.

“All right, I made a mistake.” Ryan argued. “But why did that guy move this thing from the Peaks to here? And how did he even know it were there?” That caused Graham to let his mouth slide shut, and The Doctor raised a brow.

“Good questions.” She praised. Yasmin seemed to notice the tension still in the air, so she took it upon herself to gesture towards Ryan and turn slightly.

“Let’s take a look round here,” starting to walk off towards the side of the warehouse they hadn’t looked over yet, and Ryan followed obediently. “see what we can find.”

The Doctor lifted Ryan’s phone, only for her to slump. Ana peaked over her shoulder and noticed that the screen was starting to freak out, a frown fell on Ana’s forehead. “Can’t follow it.” The Doctor spoke, dropping her arms and turning to face Ana. “The tracking’s been blocked, like it figured out what I was doing.”

Ana’s frown deepened. “How could it do that?” The Doctor pursed her lips and walking off to the side, body hunched over this time - eyes lingering on the shell.

Or well - the emptied transport.

“If we were tracking bomb signals from that creature from the train,” Grace started. Ana still had no idea _why_ this train was involved? “Why did they lead us here?”

The Doctor looked up once more. “Another good question,” hazel eyes looked back at the egg - transport. “I dunno. If I could analyse that.” Ana stepped over and leaned a hand out to touch the shell - however, a paler hand snapped out and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Ana let her green eyes look over at The Doctor, who had her gaze on the shell once more. “Course, what I really need is my…” The Doctor let Ana’s hand go so that she could pull her jacket open and reach into the pocket for the sonic screwdriver, only to let her face scrunch upwards and an annoyed groan escaped her lips. “Oh!” she then exclaimed, standing up straighter. “I could build one, I’m good at building things.” The Time Lord looked over at Ana, who still wore a bewildered look before a tug at the corner of her lips and a shake of her head. “Probably. Come on you,” The Doctor reached out and took Ana’s hand again, leading them away from Graham and Grace.

-x-

“So where did you come from?” The Doctor’s question caused Ana to stumble again. She swore she was the once graceful person, it was just - current situation seemed to pull surprises left, right and centre. The brunette had been in the process of jumping up onto one of the many counters when The Doctor had distracted her, and she’d slipped. Hissing through her lips as the edge of the bench cut into her hand, green eyes focused downwards, not realising that The Doctor had started to rummage through boxes and the cupboards.

They had found a small working area behind a plastic sheet just slightly away from the mysterious _transport_ \- Ana had turned her nose up at it at first, but well - it was the best they could find in such a short notice. “Uh-” The Australian stumbled over her words this time, though she finally managed to hop up onto the counter and let her body relax. Shoulders dropping and her whole body folded forward slightly. “Uh, Deep Space Nine.” she answered finally. She made a point of focusing her eyes solely on her hands. There was just something about The Doctor that made her feel like a teenager again, finding it hard to talk to someone and when they gave you the _slightest_ amount of attention, you’d get flustered and stutter.

It was strange, Ana had known this alien for almost twelve years and yet somehow _this_ regeneration made her feel like they had just met again. Maybe it was because she hadn’t been there when she had regenerated, or maybe it was because things had left on such a sour note that Ana wasn’t sure whether or not The Doctor really wanted her there again. Slender fingers rubbed over the slightly raw skin of the palm of her hand trying to get rid of the pain “It was just a routine mission to the Badlands,” Ana mumbled. “But something had felt wrong ever since we departed the station. The Klingons ambushed us, the Defiant was badly damaged and we all had to use the escape pod.” Ana heaved out a sigh.

“What were a bunch of Klingons doing out near the Badlands?” The Doctor questioned, and Ana couldn’t help a smile cross her lips - however, she frowned down at her hand. “Surely they have enough on their mind as it is. Wouldn’t have thought the Maquis interested them.”

“That’s the thing, they don’t,” Ana replied immediately, suddenly feeling comfortable with the topic of conversation - Like she was … back home and not suddenly on Earth in a time that seemed so foreign to her now. It was a shame, but Ana wouldn’t trade the life she had now for anything else. “So, I had guessed they were there for something else.” It wasn’t until she felt a cool hand against her forehead, that the Australian flinched backward. Green eyes flicking upwards and spotting The Doctor standing _right_ in front of her.

“Sorry,” The Time Lord mumbled, though her eyes told Ana that she wasn’t sorry at all. Delicate fingers, _young fingers_ , brushed brown hair out of Ana’s eyes and her own hazel ones squinted at the cut on her forehead. “It doesn’t look too deep,” she diagnosed. “But you shouldn’t let it continue to bleed.” Her hand fell away from Ana’s forehead and the brunette suddenly missed the feel of her hand against her skin. Shaking her head slightly, Ana watched as The Doctor pattered down the pockets, before reaching inside … _his_ jacket and pulling out a band-aid. “I thought this jacket still had some things inside it.”

Ana let The Doctor … be a doctor. Wincing slightly as she placed an alcohol wipe, _also out of the jacket_ , over the cut - and then the band-aid, Ana let a small smile cross her lips once more. “Thanks, Doc.” Then The Doctor was pulling off the old jacket and handing it to Ana, who grabbed onto it like her life depended on it.

The Doctor, now just in the white dress shirt and black vest, rolled up her sleeves and went back to work, searching for bits and pieces to make a sonic screwdriver with. Bundling up Twelve’s jacket, Ana pressed the fabric under her nose and inhaled deeply. It still smelled like _him_ , as much as Ana could remember that is - but it was something nostalgic, books and the TARDIS, plus slightly bitter coffee.

“What happened?” It was Ana’s turn to ask the questions. She didn’t know whether to be glad or not that she couldn’t see the Time Lord’s face when she asked that question. It didn’t need clarification though. The question could only mean one thing and that was _How did you die?_

“I remember her.” The Doctor didn’t answer the question and Ana wasn’t disappointed or surprised in the least. She knew that it would have to be something she pried out of the alien instead. Green eyes focused on the top of a blonde head, heart rate suddenly spiking. “Clara…” the name sent a shiver down her spine. “I was given my memories back and I remember her.” That was the last thing they argued about - Ana desperately wanting The Doctor to remember the woman who had changed their lives and want to keep the promise and keep the suddenly _immortal_ Clara Oswald the chance to live out the rest of her days.

 _“H-_ how?” Ana stuttered and watched as The Doctor popped her head up over one of the _metal_ benches and her eyes grew sad, probably noticing the expression on her oldest companion’s face. Clara and Ana … they had been - _complicated_ to say the least, but they had been very much best friends, in love even. “How was she?” The Doctor let a bright smile cross her lips.

 _“Oh,_ so very much alive and happy.” a sob escaped Ana’s lips as she looked down at the jacket in her lap. She would never be able to see the other brunette again and it hurt so much - but she was … _she_ was glad that Clara was travelling the universe at her own pace and that she was … at least happy.

The sound of plastic rustling caused Ana to stiffen, she wasn’t finished. She had so much she wanted to ask The Doctor about - but well … new companions meant questions. So the Lieutenant hopped off the counter, before placing The Doctor’s jacket over her shoulders. “I’m gonna … I need some air,” she mumbled before speeding past Graham and Grace, ignoring The Doctor’s worried looked as she watched her all but rush out of the warehouse and into the fresh Sheffield air.

 _A heavy_ breath in - multiple times. Ana had to slow herself down so that she didn’t pass out. The rain was slightly heavier than before, and it caused brown hair to stick against Ana’s forehead. The next few hours were going to prove painful and hard and Ana wandered if she’d be able to do this at all? The new knowledge that The Doctor finally knew who Clara was once more had caused her heart to almost burst out of her chest. But well - she had to keep it together for a little while longer. Had to make sure that the Earth and the four other humans returned home safe.

If not for them, but for her _and_ The Doctor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it w a s 2 am,  
> i apologise for any typos of shitty placed sentences.  
> i will fix any when i wake up x


	3. tim shaw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hate everything, i had edited this chapter nice and   
> neat and firefox decided it wanted to be an ass and foze  
> on me ... so i lost e v e r y t h i n g.
> 
> but i wanted to get this chapter out tonight, so i re edited it  
> for you all x
> 
> but i hope you enjoy !  
> and have a wonderful christmas / or holiday !

                                                             

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the night air seemed to clear Ana’s brain. The breeze against her skin was cooling and she gave a heavy sigh, as her head tilted backward and her eyes slid shut. She had missed her, more than she would like to have admitted, considering there was no way she would change how her life had ended up. But, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander, a little more than she would have liked. Arms crossed over her chest, as green eyes opened and stared up at the dark sky, it was rather hard to see most of the stars, but Ana knew they were up there - hell she had been up there _herself_ , not that long ago.

Though, she couldn’t help but worry that by her coming back to Earth, back to her timeline that something major was going to happen back on Deep Space Nine - either between the Klingons and Star Fleet or the Dominion and the rest of the galaxy. Then there was also the worry of the Cardassian’s as well, there was a lot of things that could go wrong in the 24th century, she knew that they could look after themselves, but she knew that a part of her would feel like she had just betrayed them all by disappearing suddenly.

Ana shook her head with a rough sigh, letting her head tilt downward. _You seriously have to calm down_ , she thought to herself as her arms fell back down to her sides, fingers gripping some of the loose fabric of her pants. Staring intently at the ground, Ana stood in silence for a little while, well as much silence as there was in this part of the city. There was the occasional car passing by, sometimes they would blow their horn and Ana couldn’t help but imagine the passengers and driver in them were complaining about the other car. There was also the murmurs of people walking by, the footpath down the end of the alleyway, that seemed to carry their voices, but she knew that most of the noise was coming from inside the warehouse, The Doctor certainly hadn’t changed in the way that she spoke. Rather loudly with a hint of smugness to her voice. Though, Ana was kinda grateful that The Doctor seemed to be the same as the previous regenerations.

The bubbliness that she had witnessed already reminded her so much of The Doctor's eleventh body (that it kind of hurt sometimes) - he was a lot more childlike, somehow even when mourning the loss of Donna and The Master, he covered it up with humour and innocence. But Ana knew _him_ , she knew that there was so much more to The Doctor. The way she rambled and spoke a million miles a minute reminded her so much of the tenth regeneration. The brown-eyed Doctor that … she … well - who didn’t have a crush on The Doctor _once_ in their lifetime. She was glad that she had grown out of that.

 _Possibly_.

It was the sudden tug against her heart that caused her to remember the worst but most wonderful time of her life. Having her first son during the Year that Never Was, was something of a traumatic experience. The Master was a right bastard and she had wanted to kill him on more than one occasion during her stay on the Valiant, but well - she couldn’t fault him for the way he … **looked** after her. She hated that fact, but well, the best midwives and doctors had been flown in to look after her. Ana knew that it had to have been an ulterior motive on the Time Lord’s part (and fuck yeah it was) but she _had_ to thank him in the end.

Her hand was already on the move before her brain told her what it was doing. She missed Ethan dearly, her son who just so happened to end up being a doctor - Of course, it would be the one thing that she wouldn’t have pressured him into being and yet, he ended up becoming the best cardiac surgeon in Illinois. Ana snorted lightly and looked down at her phone, green eyes focused on the set photo she had for his contact. It most certainly wasn't a picture Ana had taken herself, Facebook was rather helping tool when looking for someone and god, she sounded ten times creepier that way. His eyes were the same blue as his father’s and Ana’s stomach twisted, the sick feeling appeared at the back of her throat - back in the day when everything seemed so much simpler, she thought she could have made it work but then **they** happened and The Order of The Silence kidnapped Ethan when he was only a baby and she never saw her son again.

Though, one fateful adventure that had led them to Chicago in 2016, she had run into him, though he had no clue as to who she was. But Ana - Ana knew instantly. Dark hair and blue eyes, taller than her by a couple of inches and was already in doctor mode, making sure that she hadn't been hurt when she had practically fallen on her ass. It had been the worst time of her life, but it eventually worked out in the end, until Ethan _kinda_ resented her for not coming to save him when he had been a child.

Maybe those memories were better off forgotten.

Though, that was a story for another time.

Snapping out of her thoughts as the noise behind her got louder, Ana pressed the call button, placing her phone against her ear - she then wrapped her free arm around her stomach. This was the part that always made her nervous, whether or not he would pick up or if he'd just let her fill up his voicemail with desperate pleas. Time zones usually got away from her when Ana moved back and forth between time _lines_ , so she hoped that it was at least early in Chicago. But the phone kept on ringing and ringing and eventually, Ana moved her arm and placed her hand against her forehead.

“Hey, this is Connor - I’m busy but leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” The beep of the answering machine was all too familiar, and Ana squared her shoulders.

“Hey … _Connor,_ it’s me. Ana, I’m back in town, just thought we could catch up sometime. Okay, bye.” Ana knew that it would be a risky move if she used his proper name, especially since he had started seeing someone, but _Connor_ seemed unnatural and Ana hated saying it. Sighing once more the brunette pulled her phone away from her ear and locked it, before placing the device up to her lips. Staring off into the distance, Ana almost forgot where she was.

Well, all you have to know at the moment was that Ana and Ethan have a long way to go on making up. She loved him so much that it hurt to let him go, but she knew that hanging around would only make the strain on their relationship worse. God, she missed him.

“Ana?” the voice of the young police officer broke Ana out of the train of thought that was going nowhere, and the Lieutenant turned around to face Yaz. Raising a brow, the younger woman stepped out from the massive doorway and made her way over to the brunette. “You alright?”

Ana only realised a little too late that she had been crying, she probably started sometime between calling Ethan and thinking about whether or not he wanted nothing to do with her. Ana started slightly, as she raised a hand to brush away the tears from underneath her eyes. Yaz watched her intently, suddenly wondering once again who this person even was. She seemed … _sad_. “Uh, yeah yeah of course.” she gave a rather unconvincing smile, but Yaz seemed to accept it. “What’s going on?”

“We’re headed up to the roof,” she started jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. “One of Graham’s mates found the weird black orb thingy.” It was Ana’s turn to frown as she followed her inside. It was slightly convenient that the orb was directly above them, but Ana was glad - she didn’t really want to pile back into the Volvo again.

“Black orb?” The Australian questioned and Yaz couldn’t help the smile spread across her face.

“Right, you weren’t on the train.”

“No, I wasn’t. Though, I guess I wish I was. Seemed like you lot had a party.” Yaz snorted, and they made their way to the fire escape door - which Ana assumed led up to the roof, everyone else was already missing.

“Oh, it was a lot scarier than a rager, mate.” Ana laughed, Yaz pushed against the door and stepped into the back alley, Ana following suite - there they spotted Grace and Ryan next to the ladder, holding bits and pieces, that Ana was certain The Doctor had given them. Ryan seemed to be holding a car battery, while Grace had a rather nice-looking electric drill.

“The Doctor’s already up there,” Ryan commented once he noticed Ana. “She also made this really weird screwdriver thing.” Ana couldn’t help the grin that crossed her lips.

“She honestly made the sonic?” the question left her lips before she flung herself over to the ladder and started to pull herself upwards. “You know, she still continues to amaze me. Even if I’ve known her for ten years.”

“Ten years?” she heard Yaz exclaim below her. “How old are ya?”

“Oi!” Ana looked down over her shoulder and noticed Yaz just under her. “You know you don’t ask a lady her age.” However, her grin remained on her lips, as she turned back to continue up the ladder. “Almost forty.”

“Forty!” That was Ryan.

“Yeah, there was a certain run-in with the TARDIS, she wasn’t happy with me there. Plus, an alternate reality _and_ 23rd-century medicine. Doctor McCoy certainly knew how to keep me healthy.” She winced at the memory of every single hypospray Bones had injected her with. The future, even though they had eradicated a lot of viruses and diseases, still propped up with a bunch of new ones to fill in the gaps. Before any of the teenagers could question her further, Ana made it over the lip of the ladder and came to stand on the roof and faced … the **black orb** thingy. “Holy crap, that’s huge.”

“That it is.” The Doctor replied, striding past her. “Still don’t _really_ know what it is, but I have my sonic now.” The Doctor paused and turned to face Ana. “What do you think?” the blonde presented the sonic screwdriver to her companion and Ana scrunched her nose. “Oh, you don’t like it?”

The pout that fell on The Doctor’s lips caused Ana to step forward, as Yaz had made it to the top, and she grinned at the Time Lord. “No, no I love it,” she replied. “Silver still is in fashion.” The pout on The Doctor’s lips pulled upwards into a smile then.

“It stays in fashion for quite some time.” She mumbled, turning back to doing whatever it was she was doing before Ana had arrived. “Until the 32nd century. Bad decade for silver lovers.” the blonde let herself be distracted by the black _orb_ , as Ryan and Grace managed to catch up. So there they were, the five of them standing just behind The Doctor, who seemed to know what she was doing. “Hi.” she greeted the orb. “Us again.”

They all set off in different directions seemingly knowing what they had to do - setting up for what Ana assumed was to figure out what the thing in front of them was. The Doctor clamped one of the crocodile clip’s to the fire escape, that was joined to the car battery Ryan had been carrying. “Now!” the blonde called and Grace surged forward with the electric drill, zapping it. It moved for a couple of more seconds before it lost all its power and crumpled to the floor.

Ana scrunched up her nose and stepped forward, moving closer to the _once floating_ orb, coming to stand next to Grace and Graham. It just looked like a bunch of loose wires now. Nothing was powering it. Ryan laughed, a wide grin on his face.

“Get in!” he shouted, moving closer to it. “It actually worked!”

The Doctor looked mildly offended. “Of course, it worked. I’m not an amateur.” She retorted, and Ana snorted. The six of them all gathered around the **once floating** orb, now a bundle of noodles and stared down at it. The Doctor squatted. “Overloaded its socket, stunned it for a bit.” She started. “Not sure for how long though. Best be quick.” Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her sonic, The Doctor started to use the screwdriver on the thing and Ana couldn’t help the grin that crossed her face when she watched it in action. God, she had missed that device. “And thank you to Kevin the bus driver for location intel.”

“See? Always ask a bus driver.” Graham seemed proud by that. Ana couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips.

“Half organic, half machine.” The sonic stilled whirred until it stopped, and The Doctor brought the device closer to her face. “Wait.” she then frowned as she read the information the sonic had just given her before she stood up and looked down at the orb instead. “It’s a Gathering Coil.” A squint of her eyes. “No, dozens of Gathering Coils.” She bent down again. “These tentacle-y things, they’re creatures which gather information.” and it was then that Ana winced, shuffling away from Grace and making her way over to the Time Lord. Ana squatted as well next to her and squinted at the jumble of black ... _noodles_.

“God, they’re nothing like the … _snakes,_ are they?” Ana questioned, her voice quiet as she kept her eyes purposefully away from The Doctor's face. Who in turn _looked_ at her companion, a frown creasing her brow - until the memory came back to her. Their time on Skaro and how they _got_ there in the first place. The Doctor knew that Ana could handle almost anything - had _been_ through **everything** , but when it came to _snakes_ \- they were a completely different story. While her previous incarnation had trouble with expressing his emotions and **dealing** with comforting others, she knew that he had wanted to help her through it - especially considering she had almost thrown up twice on their ride to the planet. Clara had been the one to calm her down. In the end, the Time Lord shook her head - continuing to watch Ana, whose face scrunched upwards even more.

“Not snakes, though they may look similar, these guys have been lashed together and augmented into one super-creature.” The Doctor finally let her eyes move away from Ana and back towards the mass of coils. “But Why? What data are they gathering?” When she felt the Time Lord’s gaze off of her face, Ana snuck a peek at the blonde. “Unless…” she trailed off into thought, Ana stood back up and shoved her arms across her chest.

“So that’s an alien species?” Yaz tried to guess and The Doctor stood up as well, almost falling against the brunette next to her.

“Not really.” She replied, straightening herself out. “More of a semi-species. Weaponised biotech.”

“And I instantly am filed with much less confidence,” Ana mumbled, and The Doctor shushed her.

“You said there were two aliens in battle.” Yaz continued.

“You’re right. I did, but now I think I’m wrong and I’m trying to catch up with what that might mean.” The Doctor scratched at her head and Ana wanted to tell her it _just_ meant that she was still regenerating - the more delicate and inside bits that is. She was just glad that the Time Lord didn’t seem to be fainting every couple of minutes like the last few of times. That hadn’t exactly been the most exciting of hours - especially with the world under threat _both_ times. “If I can access the data it’s gathered.” The Doctor leaned forward and pressed the sonic into the coils before an image of a man appeared in holographic light, albeit rather staticky.

“Woah,” Ana muttered.

“It’s Karl from the train.” This goddamn train …. That was when movement over Yaz's shoulder caught Ana’s attention. Green eyes lifted, and her breath seemed to leave her stomach. Her hand reached out and caught hold of The Doctor’s tattered sleeve.

“Karl’s the data. That’s what it was gathering on the train.” She tugged at it, but the Time Lord seemed too invested in staring at the coils and the conversation. Green eyes squinted at the _figure_ that seemed to stand twice her height and had paused to watch them for a couple of seconds. Ana tugged at The Doctor’s sleeve again.

"Doctor..."

“Which one of you shall I kill first?” Its voice was deep and malelike and Ana tugged against The Doctor’s sleeve once more.

“Yep, I see it now,” She mumbled. “I’m voting none of us.” The Doctor called out, pulling Ana's grip off of her sleeve. The blonde wanted to take her companion's hand in her own, but The Doctor wanted her behind her - wanted them all behind her. Out of harm's way. “Get behind me now.” Ana made her way forward, wanting to stand _next_ to The Doctor, but Yaz grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back. “Stop right there. Come any further and we’ll blast whatever that thing is.” a slightly hollowed threat, but the tall figure didn’t know that.

“You’re interfering in things you don’t understand.”

“Yeah, well, we all need a hobby.” Ana snorted.

“You’re not human.” The figure said, and Ana let her head tilt to the side, it wasn’t exactly easy to figure that out. Many would assume that The Doctor was just weird and not … well, _not_ human. “Who are you?”

“Me? I’m…” Then the Time Lord trailed off, her face scrunched up and she let out a massive groan, falling backward slightly before straightening up once more. “Oh, it’s gone again. I had it a minute ago.” Ana suddenly realised that … the regeneration was just as painful as the last time - just, she was able to keep most of her memories intact. Ana then pulled her wrist away from Yaz, who gave her a look, but the brunette ignored it and made her way forward once more. She wasn’t about to let The Doctor, who really had no idea _who_ she was facing this … thing alone. So, she came up just behind her and let her hand curl around the fabric of at the back of The Doctor’s jacket, letting the Time Lord know that she was there. “So annoying. Same question back at you. No, in fact, before that, because it’s _really_ bugging me, actually not bugging me, offending me.” The Doctor stood straighter then - shuffling forward, but still, keeping herself between the humans and the … **being**. “Why the teeth? Bad enough you kill, why take a tooth from the victim?”

The figure before them then reached for its mask. The mechanics of its armour hissed and the facepiece came away, revealing a humanoid creature … with - _teeth_ stuck in his skin.

“Oh … fucking hell,” Ana mumbled, as she pushed her forehead into The Doctor’s back, suddenly trying to get the image out of her head. _They sorta look like Jem'Hadar on steroids_ , Ana thought, before she straightened up and winced once more as she had to focus forwards.

“A Stenza warrior wears his conquests. You may tell your children you were once privileged to encounter Tzim-Sha of the Stenza.” Ana suddenly felt The Doctor stiffen in front of you.

“Tim Shaw?” she called, and Ana couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips. _Oh my god, she’s gonna get us all killed_ , and not for the first time.

“Tzim-Sha.” The alien corrected with a hint of confusion in its voice. Somehow, not used to someone not recognising his name. Ana tugged on the back of The Doctor’s jacket before she let go and came to stand next to the Time Lord instead.

“Tim Shaw.” The Doctor was just being a little shit at this moment.

“Tzim-Sha!” Its voice held annoyance now at being mocked. “Soon to be leader of the Stenza warrior race, conquerors of the Nine Systems.”

“When you say _soon_ to be leader, what are you now, the office junior?” Ana let her eyes slide shut with a sigh before she nudged The Doctor in the side.

“Eh? No, don’t wind him up.” Graham spoke Ana’s thoughts.

“Tonight is my challenge. Trace and obtain the selected human trophy.” Ana’s eyes snapped open and her hand reached out, fingers searching for The Doctor’s.

“It’s a hunt.” Her voice was stern, sand Ana could tell by the clenching of her jaw, she was not happy. “You’re on a hunt.”

“Well done. Your tiny mind must be burning with such effort.” The Stenza were apparently massive assholes. The Doctor turned her head and looked at Ana, her brows creased.

“Did he just say I had a small mind?” Ana couldn’t help the twitch of her lips though. It was then that she felt the familiar warmth of The Doctor’s hand. Green eyes flickered down and Ana gave a heavy sigh of relief as The Doctor wrapped her slender hand around Ana’s, fingers intertwining, gripping onto her as if she was her _lifeboat._

“The challenge is simple. Our leaders randomly designate a selected human. I’m sent here, alone, no weapons, no assistance. I must locate and obtain the trophy and return home with it, victorious.”

“Holy crap, they’re Predators.” Ana cut in and the _toothy_ alien gave her a glared and the Australian cleared her throat and gripped onto The Doctor’s hand tighter than before.

“By doing this,” Tim Shaw continued. “I ascend to leader. This is the ritual of the Stenza.” After he had finished his explanation, the air was tense and cold and silent. Until Yaz spoke up.

“And it’s happened before. Rahul’s sister.” The Doctor’s grip tightened around Ana’s hand as well. Her eyes grew stern and she was tittering on the edge, just shy of letting _The Oncoming Storm_ out, but she was trying her to keep her cool.

“Earth is not a hunting ground.”

“Access was granted.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Ryan butted in. “It was a misunderstanding. Access revoked as of now, by me.”

“Just to pick up on one thing.” The Doctor continued. “You don’t mind, do you? You said the rules were no weapons, no assistance.” And suddenly Ana’s face broke out into a grin.

_Oh, you are so busted, Tim Shaw._

“Correct.”

“How did you kill them? What caused the ice burns?”

“We Stenza live at temperatures far below this planet, one touch of my cold skin will kill a human.”

“Well - that’s just a Mister Freeze _rip off_.”

“Ana…” The Doctor looked at her companion and the brunette cleared her throat once more.

“Sorry.”

“So, this super-powered Gathering Coil,” The Doctor pointed behind her. “Right here, you’re not meant to have it, are you?”

“The creature is irrelevant.” Its voice had gotten harder. The Doctor must have struck a nerve.

“I don’t think it is. I think you smuggled it ahead of you.” Ana watched as the Stenza shifted in his spot and his eyes harden. Brows raised on the brunette's face - god _super_ busted. “I think it located the _randomly designated human_ for you. I think you broke the rules. Some leader you’re going to make. Tim Shaw is a big blue cheat!”

It was at this moment that Ana wished she was back home. The creature raised his hand, it glowing a bright white with cold energy.

“God, you gotta stop poking at aliens that could kill us,” Ana muttered as The Doctor pulled her behind her once more and they both stepped out of the way of the alien.

“Okay, fine, have it.” All six of them moved away from Tim Shaw, as he stepped over to the coils and crouched down, holding its hands over the bunch of noodles - Ana watched in slight amazement, as the energy that once held the coils in the air, flowed into the Stenza.

“What’s it doing?” Ryan asked.

“Total transference.” The Doctor replied, watching as the Stenza finished and stood up - turning to face them. “If you’ve finished, let’s be really clear. You’re not taking any human from Earth tonight.” Ana stood closer to The Doctor once more. “Leave now or we’re going to stop you.”

“It’s kind of our thing you know,” Ana added, but Tim Shaw didn’t care, he flashed what appeared to be a smirk at them.

“Good luck.” it managed to get out before he turned to the side and crouched - before disappearing in a flash of bright white light. Ana squinted and growled softly.

“Well - that’s just cheating again!” She complained, The Doctor nodded her head as she turned to face the other humans.

“Short range teleport!”

“Where have they gone?” Yaz questioned.

“To hunt.”

“Hunt who?” Ryan put his two cents in and Ana winced, pulling her hand out of The Doctors.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Karl,” Ana spoke up and everyone looked at her. She raised a brow once again. “It’s easy, that’s what the information held right? Karl’s face?” The Doctor’s face broke out into a massive grin and she surged forward - placing her hands on either side of Ana’s face and pressed a kiss against the brunette’s forehead.

“Bear, you are still a genius.” The blonde exclaimed before she pulled away and Ana flushed a bright red. God - she hadn’t received praise like that in years. She forgot how awkward it was when she did it in public. “Grace, can you drive us again?”

Ryan’s grandmother let a smile cross her lips and nodded her head. “Of course, I can, love.”

“Great - Let’s get a shift on then.” The Doctor spun on her heels and started to make her way back over to the ladder before she stopped and turned back around. “Does that sound right?” Ana shook her head, as a huffed laugh escaped her lips. “I like that - Shift on.” The Doctor then disappeared over the ladder and the humans were left to look between each other.

“Alright, let’s go you four,” Grace spoke up and followed after The Doctor. Yaz and Ryan shared a look and followed after her before Graham moved as well, after a heavy sigh, like he _still_ couldn’t believe he was going along with all of this. Which just left Ana standing on top of the roof alone.

“Ana!” The Doctor called after her. “Hurry up!” Ana rolled her eyes, but there was this feeling in the pit of her stomach like something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. She didn’t know what it was yet but well … her gut had never failed her before. The Lieutenant shook her head though and made her way over to the ladder.

“Coming!”


	4. not the greatest way to end the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone ! this was suppose to be out ages ago, but I honestly have been losing a little bit of motivation for any kind of writing, hopefully that goes away soon. we are almost at the end of the woman who fell to earth and I am generally excited for you all to continue reading ana and the doctor’s story !!
> 
> i apologise for any spelling, grammar or blatant mistakes, I am working on three hours sleep and having been awake since three thirty am this morning, having to go to Sydney and then come home the same day D :
> 
> anyway, enjoy !!!  
> make sure you review !!

                                                                         

* * *

 

Of course, they all had to pile back into the wagon, but Ana didn’t have time to dwell on the fact that she was probably too close for comfort for both Ryan and Graham, as the four of them were squeezed into the back seats once more. They were searching on their phones trying to find out where this Karl person, who had been there with the others on the train, worked. Her lower lip caught between her teeth, Ana managed to block out the conversations that were happening around her – green eyes were flying over the multitude of different search results that had appeared. Who knew that there were that many _Karl’s_ in the Sheffield area. It was seeming rather hopeless, until, she finally found a LinkedIn account that was the first that held a photo along with the name. It didn’t take her any time at all, to shove her phone in front of Graham’s face, to make sure it was the Karl they were looking for.

The older man looked startled for a couple of seconds before he grabbed the phone out of her hands and squinted at the screen as he brought it closer to his face and a sad sort of smile crossed his lips. “That’s him.” Ana beamed, proud that she still had the hang of 21st-century searching techniques - you really do seem to get rather lazy in the 24th century. Taking her phone back from Graham, Ana then unbuckled her seatbelt and basically threw herself forward, coming to rest her elbows on the centre console and held her phone out towards The Doctor.

“I found him,” The Australian announced, “Karl Wright, operator for Skylark Building Services.” Grace looked up and focused on the rear-view mirror, aiming her gaze at Graham, Ana had to stop the grin that was going to spread across her face as she noticed the exchange. It’s been a while since she had seen people so in sync that they just _know_ when the other person … _knows_ something.

“I know where that site is.” Graham then spoke up, before he leaned forward slightly himself. “It ain’t far. Grace, next right, love!” He patted the driver’s seat, before leaning back. It was then that Grace stepped on the gas and everyone in the car almost fell against one another as the car rounded the corner.

Ana managed to stay upright, even after all those years with inertial dampeners, she still managed to keep her balance before she placed her phone back into her pocket.

“Look at you, home for not even two hours and you’re already back into it.” The Doctor spoke, and Ana couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks before she leaned away and fell back, she hadn’t been aiming for Ryan, but she came into contact with his chest and he gave a grunt as she hit him a little too hard. Mumbling an apology, Ana leaned forward once more, straightening her back and shrugging her shoulders. God, she hated tight spaces.

“Yeah well, you can’t really leave this type of life behind easily.” It was quiet for a couple of minutes after she spoke, everyone seemingly in their own heads, even The Doctor, as if they were trying to figure out what they would all do once they got to the construction site. But the silence didn’t last long when Yaz decided to break it.

“Where did you come from?” the question caused a brow to raise a couple of seconds after the question had been asked. The Lieutenant was a little slow at realising that the question had been directed at her. Ana looked around Ryan and let her eyes fall on the younger girl. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, before shaking her head slightly. Tugging on the sleeves of her uniform, Ana pulled them over her knuckles and looked down at her lap.

“You wouldn’t really believe me if I told you.” She mumbled, only to hear The Doctor scoff at her statement from the front seat. The blonde turned around and faced the four of them, but mostly kept her eyes on her oldest companion. Green eyes lifted from her lap, and her brows furrowed.

“Not believe you? Bear, I think they are willing to believe anything at this point.” Ana narrowed her eyes at the Time Lord, who kept her gaze and it was almost like she was staring down the White-Haired Scotsman again. Hazel eyes that seemed to be so young, yet still felt like they were ancient and forever. There would always be the risk of falling into them and never wanting to leave. Ana huffed, her nose scrunching upwards before she let her gaze fall back onto Yaz.

“The … 24th Century.”

“Twenty-fourth!” That was Ryan, Ana couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. She really should have been expecting that. “Jesus, that’s in the future yeah?” Ryan continued, Ana rolled her eyes playfully.

“That most certainly is the future.” The brunette replied, the atmosphere in the car fell into a relaxed state after the conversation and Ana was glad that they didn’t think she was crazy, that had happened before but from her statements of saying she was from the past. It hadn’t been easy for her, but it eventually ended up being the best time of her life. Before anyone could say anything else, however, Grace pulled up out the front of the construction site. Everyone piled out of the car. “God, I hate heights.” Ana rested a hand against the car door, her eyes looking up at the cranes that were towering over the site. It was massive, and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

It was then that they all followed after The Doctor, who was making her way through the broken bit of fence. It was a couple of seconds later that they stumbled upon an older man’s body who, to Ana’s knowledge had been dead for only a couple of minutes. Scrunching her nose upwards once more, Ana’s green gaze circled around the open site. This wasn’t the biggest number of dead people she had seen in one night, but it was strange for such a small town to hold such a high body count. The voice coming from the walkie talkie was probably Karl’s and The Doctor crouched down to take it from _Dennis’_ lifeless hands.

“Oh great. Karl’s a crane operator.” The Doctor sighed, looking at the body then around at the site. Ana’s eyes fell back to the crane that sat directly in front of them and swallowed. Sure, she’s been in space for the last couple of years, but that doesn’t mean she enjoyed heights automatically. At least in space - you couldn’t see the bottom. “He would be, wouldn’t he?”

“It’s over there.” Ana followed Ryan’s finger and winced at the sight of the alien climbing up the side of the crane. The Doctor stood suddenly and turned to face them.

“And that creature’s guarding the bottom of it,” Graham added. Ana noticed the Gathering Coils that they had all seen on the rooftop – moving around the base of the crane, it’s electric body flashing white every couple of seconds. Ana watched it for a couple of seconds before returning her attention to The Doctor. She looked between Graham and Grace first.

“Graham, Grace, I need you to take this equipment,” She gestured to the bag that was on the ground next to her. “And get everybody off this site. Don’t care how, use your initiative. Do not come back in, understand?” The two older companions nodded their head. “Ryan, Yaz, how are you with machinery, and heights?” The two teenagers looked at each other and nodded their heads as well, before the blonde bent down and picked up the bag that held the car battery and all the cables.

“I guess we’re all right,” Yaz answered for the pair of them and The Doctor’s lips curled upwards. It wasn’t long before her gaze fell onto Ana and the Lieutenant opened her mouth to interrupt but the Time Lord beat her to it.

“I know you hate heights. I won’t make you come, you’d probably slow us down.” Ana rolled her eyes at that. “I want you to go with Graham and Grace.” A frown settled on the Australian’s face and The Doctor shook her head, reaching out to hand Grace the bag. “Don’t argue with me, Ana. You need to help get everyone off site as well and then you are to stay where you are.”

Ana let her eyes narrow at The Doctor, who kept her gaze. She wasn’t going to look away anytime soon, but in the end – it was her new eyes that started to make the pit of Ana’s stomach curl once more. So, she heaved out a sigh and reluctantly nodded her head. “Alright - _fine_ , but I’m not gonna leave you completely. I’m coming back _here_.” Ana stepped forward. Grace and Graham had started to walk away from the group, Ana knew that she should follow after them but her need to make sure that The Doctor still knew where she stood with her was all that mattered to her. “I’m not leaving you this time.”

The Doctor let her lips fall into a straight line, but the Time Lord held _her_ human’s gaze for a little while longer before she sighed and nodded her own head. “Stay out of trouble.” Was all she said before she turned on her heel and gestured for Yaz and Ryan to follow after her.

“You should try and take your own advice!” Ana called out after The Doctor. A heavy sigh escaped the brunette’s lips, gaze lingering on the three of them before she turned on her heel and started to jog after Grace and Graham.

-x-

On her way to catching up with the couple, Ana came across a few loose florescent vests and a couple of clipboards, which held a couple of sheets of paper, explaining what the hell they were building on this site. Nothing important, Ana summarised from her brief over look. She knew that they didn’t exactly need to dress up, but they didn’t have time for multiple human’s to be questioning as to why they were being told to leave the premises. A smile crossed pink lips as she jogged over to Grace first, who was peeking around the corner of a standalone building.

“Hey,” she softly called out to them, coming to stand just next to Graham, who appeared around the corner. Grace turned around, giving Ana a soft smile and taking the vest that the Australian was holding out to her. “I found these,” she continued before handing the other to Graham. “and these.” then the clipboards.

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver,” Graham commented as he slipped the vest over his shoulders and took the clipboard from Ana’s hands. She beamed at him, praise was hard to come by when you were fighting in a war. Her gaze flickered over to one of the many windows that the _box_ had and spotted at the least a few people inside, while a couple of others still lurked around outside. Ana crossed her arms over her chest and let herself focus back on the two in front of her.

“How are we gonna get them all off-site?” Ana questioned, it had seemed that Star Fleet had made her lazy. It wasn’t difficult to boss people around when you were a nurse, and it certainly was _less_ hard to control people while being a nurse on a _space station._ Everyone automatically listened to you - there wasn’t really a need to fake people out.

“Leave it to us, love.” Grace replied, and nodded her head towards Graham, who followed her out from behind the building and into the centre of the walkway, before they started to call out to all of the workers. “Could I have everyone’s attention, please!” Graham was wandering around and knocking on the windows, people were starting to get curious and exiting the small buildings. “Can we have everyone please evacuate the site! This is a total site shutdown.” Everyone seemed to be confused, but they weren’t questioning the information, Ana guessed that this seemed to happen a _lot_ on sites like these.

Ana couldn’t help but feel slightly proud at the pair of them, if she didn’t know any better, they would have appeared to be professional site workers. Quiet murmurings and mumbles suddenly filtered through her ears, but none of the men or women seemed to have a problem with leaving - Ana wondered if this was early for them.

“Thank you very much.” Graham continued. “Total site shutdown. Quick as you can, please.” He was herding everyone out of the buildings. Ana moved away from her hiding place, arms still crossed over her chest as she came to join them. “Thank you, major power issues, very serious, emergency services are on their way.”

“Offsite immediately, please. Matter of urgency.” and it was when the last person had left –that the three of them looked at each other. Ana couldn’t help the grin that crossed her lips.

“Oh, _I_ now know why The Doctor let you tag along.” She beamed, looking back over her shoulder, towards the crane and her lip fell between her teeth once more. “Now, I’ll just be back … in a moment, maybe two. Give me an hour, tops.” Turning on her heel once more, Ana sprinted back the way she came, ignoring Graham, who called out to her, or the fact that Grace had started to follow after her.

Stumbling back past the broken fence, Ana came to a stop closer to the cranes and squinted up against the florescent lights. Even looking that high up made Ana’s stomach curl. Heaving in a deep breath, she tried to get her eye sight to work a little bit better, trying to spot The Doctor.

“Grace, she explicitly said not to come back. It’s not safe.” Graham, ever the worry wart, grumbled. Ana wondered if he’d ever just lived in the moment. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted that Graham was suddenly looking at her as well. “That goes for you as well, Ana, love.” A brow raised on Ana’s forehead.

“Look, it’s swapped cranes.” Ana’s gaze flew back over to the right crane and she spotted The Gathering Coil, which was now on the bottom of that crane, Ana had a sneaking suspicion, that it was _this_ one that The Doctor, Yaz, and Ryan were on. Pulling off her vest, Grace hands it over to Graham. “It’s trying to bring it down, we have to stop it.” Walking forward, Grace then grabbed a hold of Ana’s hand and pulled her after her, as she was making a jog even _closer_ to the right crane.

The brunette wasn’t fazed at all by Grace’s words, considering there was no way that she was going to leave The Doctor to do whatever it was she had been planning on doing. Even if she had taken Yaz and Ryan along with her, Ana knew that there was always the possibility of something going wrong. They made it to the bottom of the crane, and the older woman let go of Ana’s hand to come to a standstill, looking up. Graham finally caught up with them and stood next to his wife, almost ready to chastise her once more - expect he followed her line of sight as well.

Ana, however, squinted into the semi-darkness and looked around the base of the crane, trying to see if anyone had left behind another walkie talkie. She took a couple of steps over to the multitude of barrels that were scattered around the place, rummaging through them and even looking over a table that was in the far left. When she couldn’t find anything, she gave a huff of annoyance and mumbled. “Why can’t things _ever_ be simple.”

“Ana, love…” Grace’s voice caught her attention and Ana turned on her heel and looked over at the older woman. “I think you wanna take a look at your Doctor.” A frown settled on her forehead, but she didn’t question it and jogged back over to where Grace and Graham stood.

“Why? What’s she …” She trailed off, as her eyes focused upwards and spotted The Doctor at the edge of the crane. “…doing now.” her train of thought veered off its track and she automatically started to worry, which stepped into over drive as soon as The Doctor took a running leap of faith _off_ the crane.

“Oh my god.” Grace and Graham spoke together, while Ana couldn’t even let herself look. Slapping a hand over her eyes, the brunette shook her head and turned away.

“Not even a day _old_ and she’s already scaring the shit out of me,” Ana complained. She could faintly hear what was happening up above, swearing on her life that she heard The Doctor complain about her legs being longer. Letting her hand fall away from her eyes, Ana turned back around and continued to watch what was happening above her.

“For the love of God, _don’t fall!”_ Ana yelled as loud as she could skyward. She had no idea if falling from that kind of height would induce regeneration again, or if she was still in her 24-hour period that she would just … _heal_ herself. Crossing her arms over her chest, Ana gave all her attention to The Doctor, making sure that she wasn’t going to fall.

“Love, come on.” Grace tried to grab a hold of Ana’s elbow, but the Australian wasn’t having any of it, shaking off her hand.

“I gotta … I have to stay here.” She replied, finally letting her eyes move from above, coming to rest on Grace’s lovely face. It was then that she noticed Graham had disappeared. “Make sure nothing happens.” Grace wanted to argue, say that there was nothing that Ana could do from down here. But she didn’t, instead, she gave the younger girl a pat on her elbow, before she left herself. It wasn’t long until Graham reappeared though, his arms full, with two other bags. The Gathering Coil was still trying its best to cut through the bottom of the crane The Doctor had jumped from. Ana prayed that whatever Grace had in mind was going to work.

Letting her eyes leave the couple (who had told her that they were going to try and stop the coils before leaving Ana alone) and back upwards, it was then that she noticed that The Doctor was having a conversation, well – she says conversation, it’s more like The Doctor was trying her best **not** to lose her cool with … _Tim Shaw_. “Let him go, or I destroy this.” Ana had no idea what The Doctor was pulling out of her coat, but she knew that it was something important. It always was. “The recall from the pod you travelled in. I took it out, without this, you can’t get home.” Eyes wandered around once more, making sure that Grace and Graham were still okay. “Yeah, see? Now you’re worried. If I fall, this falls with me.” A sigh left Ana’s lips, as her hand came up and covered her face again. She swore that this version of The Doctor, was going to give her a heart attack as well.

It was only a couple of minutes later, that Grace came back. Ana watched as she set up the coil of cables and she wondered what the hell she was doing.

“Uh, Grace?” Ana called, letting her arms fall back to her sides. Throwing one last look upwards, the brunette made her way over to Ryan’s Nan. Grabbing a hold of the clamp, Grace gave Ana a soft smile. “What are you doing?”

“I’m climbing up and I’m going to stop that … _thing_.” Ana’s eyes widened.

“Uh - no, hang on.” Ana stumbled over her words, fingers gripping the ends of her sleeves as Grace started to walk towards the crane. “I should be doing that. Where’s Graham?” Grace’s smile disappeared then, as she stopped. Shaking her head, there was a look of determination in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, love. Ryan’s in trouble, I have to do this.” Her voice held a tone that Ana hadn’t heard before. She was serious, **very** serious and she wanted to do this - for her Grandson, for her husband and for the rest of them. “You stay here,” Grace continued, and Ana’s focus came back to her. “Graham may need you.” Ana didn’t even get the chance to argue further, as Grace shot off once more.

A curse escaped Ana’s lips, but she didn’t go after her. Instead, she shot off back the way they had all came, only to find one of the smaller sheds wide open. _That must be where Graham is_ , Ana thought to herself as she sprinted over. Almost slamming into the open door, Graham jumped, turning on his heel rather sharply – he shone the torch directly into Ana’s face.

“Blimey, Graham it’s just me,” Ana complained – squinting against the light. He heaved out a sigh relief before he rolled his eyes and turned back around to focus on the electrical panel before him. “You got this?” Ana questioned as she made her way over to him inside the small shed.  

“Of course I’ve got this.” He grumbled. “I required the whole house, you know.” It was rare in this type of situation, but Ana went ahead and cracked a smile anyhow.

“Alright, _granddad_.” She even let a soft chuckle escape her lips. “Just making sure.” Ana then proceeded to take the last remaining clamp out of his hands and placing it on the black cable just to her right, in time to hear Grace yelling for them to switch it on.

“I hope this works.” Graham murmured before flicking the small lever inside the electrical box. The cries of _its working_ caused Ana to beam at Graham for the second time that night, which he returned with an enthusiastic smile. However, it only lasted for a couple of seconds, before they heard something heavy thump against the ground. The two of them stared at each other before Graham sprinted out of the shed. Ana let her lip fall between her teeth, flicking the switch upwards again, Ana then followed after him, that sick feeling returning to her stomach.

Jogging back to the bottom of the crane, Ana almost stumbled to a halt as she spotted Graham kneeling over a fallen Grace. “Oh my god.” her voice was barely audible, and Ana seemed to forget all of her training, what was worse, was that she didn’t have her medical tricorder on her. There was no way that she would be able to tell if Grace was going to make it or not. Arms wrapping around her stomach, the brunette slowly made her way over to them, however, still giving Graham the space that he needed.

“Promise me … you won’t be scared.” Grace managed to breathe out. Ana then lowered herself to her knees on the other side. She pressed her two fingers against the vein on Grace’s neck, checking her pulse. It wasn’t erratic, it was starting to slow down - Ana knew that it wasn’t the fall that would have killed her out right, it must have had something to do with the pile of massive coils, that were now lifeless on the ground a few feet away from them, it must have done something to her before they, themselves died.

“What do you mean?” Graham was doing his best to keep it together. Ana sat back then, eyes drifting to her left - she spotted Ryan and Yasmin running over to them. Her heart grew heavy and she almost wanted to sob, she had seen so many people die in the last couple of months - most of them had been her friends. But somehow, Grace, dying on the asphalt was affecting her a lot more than she would have thought.

“Without me…” That was her last breath and her hand fell from Graham’s face, down onto the ground.

“Grace…Grace.” His voice tore at Ana’s heart and she had to look away. She was a nurse, a _field_ medic and yet she still couldn’t handle the sight of someone grieving. Ryan skidded to a halt and almost fell over Graham as he got to his knees, resting his whole body over his Nan’s and Graham rested an arm around his grandson. Tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, Ana looked up and spotted The Doctor coming to a stop just behind her.

It took her a couple of seconds, but Ana stood to her feet and moved backward to give the grieving family some space. It was almost like her body moved on its own accord. It was telling her hands to reach out to her right and find The Doctor’s. It was almost instant that the two of them threaded fingers and Ana couldn’t help the sad smile that crossed her lips. The Doctor didn’t pull away and for that, Ana was even more grateful. She needed the reassurance that everything was going to be okay, that the grieving family before them would make it through this day and the days afterward. Ana’s free hand came up and wiped away the stray tear that fell down her cheek and a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

Yaz had moved away from Ryan and Graham and pulled her phone out of her pocket, she was probably calling the paramedics. Ana had no idea how they were going to explain all of this, that was something else she hadn’t really had to think of in a while. But she was certain that Yaz would think of something.

Turning her head slightly, Ana watched as The Doctor’s face was flooded with emotion - giving the group a sympathetic look, a frown settled on her forehead. Ana squeezed her hand even tighter and stepped closer to the blonde, she knew that The Doctor always struggled with the fact that there was always the possibility of someone dying on her watch. By knowing her, by being a part of their group and the adventures, there were high risks with traveling with The Doctor. But Ana knew that not one of the people they had met that night would ever blame her. Or give her up for that matter. Lord knows she hasn’t yet.

“Paramedics should be here in about fifteen minutes.” Yaz had come back, her face perfectly somber but Ana knew the look she was trying to replace it with, even if she hadn’t known the younger girl for long. That was the face of someone who was in work mode, trying to hide her emotions and get through this moment. Graham nodded softly, while Ryan finally pulled away from his Nan, tears staining his handsome face and Ana had to squeeze The Doctor’s hand again to stop her own tears from falling again.

“Thanks, Yaz,” Graham mumbled.

“How are you doing?” Ana questioned, looking at The Doctor - who seemed to be lost in her own head. Hazel eyes moved from the others and focused on her. The Doctor let a soft grunt escape from the back of her throat and Ana let her nose twitch. “Because, if I’m guessing right, you’re almost done regenerating properly but you’re still … _in_ the middle of it.”

“Fizzing inside is still happening.” Ana couldn’t help the smile on her lips at the reply. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.” The Doctor continued, before pulling her hand out of Ana’s - who tried not to feel slightly saddened by the move, but her arms folded over her chest. “I mean, there was that one time I had my hand cut off by the Sycorax, this is easy.” Ana snorted and Yaz immediately looked over at them.

“I’m sorry, you what?” She questioned, a frown falling on her forehead and there was a part of Ana that felt bad for almost enjoying herself while Grace laid dead at their feet (Graham had gotten up and found something to cover her with).

“You remember that don’t you, Bear?” Ana snapped back to attention and nodded her head. “It’s alright, grew back though.” Lifting her left hand up, The Doctor gave Yaz a small wave. Ana couldn’t help the second snort that escaped her, she was going to say something, but the sound of sirens filled her ears and Yaz fell back into police mode. It was about three minutes later that two paramedics arrived on the scene.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Ana mumbled to The Doctor, as the pair of them stood back and watched Yaz interact with them - Karl had also finally made an appearance.

“Oh, I could have prevented this, Ana.” The Doctor replied, letting her eyes fall back on the humans, especially Ryan - who had once again, stopped crying but he still didn’t want to leave his Nan’s side. In the end, Graham managed to pick Ryan up off of the floor, without a look behind, he walked Ryan back towards the car. Ana’s heart tugged in her chest, she didn’t know whether or not to follow – but she didn’t think that Ryan wanted to be around anyone else right now.

“Come on,” Ana said, nudging the Time Lord in the ribs. “We should get out of here before the coppers show up.” The Doctor gave her a look and started to pat down her jacket. Only for her face to scrunch upwards, Ana let her brows frown, _it must now be a quirk of Thirteen’s_ , she thought to herself.

“I thought I had my psychic paper somewhere.” The Doctor mumbled, as Ana quickly spoke to Yaz in her ear – and the young copper nodded. It was a bit of a walk back to Graham’s place. Technically, the Time Lord should be resting, but there was no way that she was going to carry the blonde eight blocks.

“Yeah, well psychic paper still wouldn’t explain why your clothes are basically falling off of you and look like they’ve been through the blender,” Ana complained as she reached out and grabbed a hold of The Doctor’s arm, pulling her towards the back entrance of the site, just as the sound of _police_ sirens could be heard. “I really loved that jacket.” Ana pouted as they made their way out onto the footpath.

A cool breeze blew across Ana’s face and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Tightening her grip on The Doctor’s arm, green eyes looked over at the blonde – who was … _still_ shorter than her. That was going to take some time getting used too, The Doctor had _always_ been taller … Ana was now the one who had to be the big spoon.

“I _knew_ that my legs use to be taller.” The Doctor continued to ramble, and Ana couldn’t help but shake her head. They had a long walk ahead of them, but she knew that Ryan and Graham, could do with a little more alone time - away from the alien and her as well. The stranger that just appeared on their door step only two hours before hand. “I’ll get a jacket that you’ll love even more.” The Doctor commented, and Ana couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips.

“Of course, you will.” Green eyes beamed at the blonde. “You always have a good sense of fashion.” Ana let The Doctor’s arm go and continued walking, even as the Time Lord stopped.

“Oi, was that a dig at the bow tie?” Ana laughed once more, surprising herself at how well they fell back into … _this_. “Bow ties are still cool, Tanaka!”


	5. goodbye grace. goodbye earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally the end of The Woman Who Fell To Earth !!  
> I have been debating whether or not I should just reupload the story, but condense the chapters even more - so that TWWFTE would end up being two or three chapters? I don't know, see how I go !!
> 
> anyway, apologises for any grammar or spelling or even the wording of things.  
> I am working without a beta reader so yeah !! see you all next week for ghost monument.

                                                                            

* * *

 

 **An Hour After The Incident.**  
**1:03 am**

Ana had no idea where anything was in Sheffield, especially in the small part of town that they had found themselves in. So - aimlessly wandering for about half an hour, was all Ana could do, before she found her way back to the diner that she passed when she first arrived. Finding an empty booth near the entrance, she slid into it and all but fell against the window, exhausted. It was The Doctor that had suggested they should grab something to eat, well more so that Ana should find somewhere to eat, considering that the Time Lord had been insisting that she was feeling fine, the whole trip there. Ana had been surprised that the diner was even still open, checking the time on her phone – which read _one_ am and her whole body sagged once again, this time backward against the plush, red seating and let her eyes close.

She stilled her whole body and just listened to the sounds surrounding her. Breathing in and out slowly, Ana could hear the rare occurrence of a passing car, while the most common sound that she could hear, was the light patter of rain against the window and it was doing wonders at calming Ana down, especially her heart rate. The sound of soft murmurs from the few fellow customers in the diner could be heard, mostly truckies who were pit stopping and probably staying the night. The whirring of the air conditioner just above her head, as it was trying its best to blast out warm air, but it looked so incredibly old, that all Ana could feel was cold air. But she wasn’t about to complain, the softness of the seat was enough to make her forget about it.

“Here.” The Doctor’s voice appeared to the left of her and green eyes squinted open slightly. The Time Lord placed a white styrofoam cup in front of her, it was steaming, and Ana could literally feel her tastebuds water. It had been ages since she had a _proper_ coffee - replicator stuff just wasn’t the same. The Doctor slid into her seat on the opposite side of the booth, a white cup in her own hand, Ana just knew that it was tea. “How are you doing?” The Doctor asked, which caused Ana to raise a brow as she leaned forward, reaching to grab one of the packets of sugar that were in a silver cup near the window sill.

“I’m fine,” Ana replied shortly, ripping open the packet of sugar – spilling some on the table before she poured the whole thing into her coffee and stirred it with the wooden stick provided. “Why?” the question escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Lifting the cup to her lips, blowing on the hot liquid and taking a sip.

It wasn’t the _best_ but my God it would do.

“Because, I know you, Bear.” The Doctor continued, sipping at her tea before she shifted in her seat. Ana forgot how … _normal_ they could be. They hadn’t really had a conversation like this since he … _they_ were in their eleventh regeneration. That was only because Eleven dragged her all the way to the American desert, the memory caused Ana to scrunch her nose slightly. “I know where you were and what’s been happening,” The Doctor continued. “At least… I think I remember.” Ana snorted out a laugh, before taking another sip of her coffee.

God, at least she remembered how she liked it. Just a dash of milk, and a little bit of honey (with the one small packet of sugar). It was a weird combination, but it worked for the Australian. “Yeah, well…” She mumbled, green eyes falling away from the intense hazel pair and down at her coffee. A hand reaching up and scratching at her forehead, she winced even before her fingers brushed over the cut on her forehead, however … it wasn’t there anymore. Frowning again, Ana wondered if it had something to do with the fact that she had touched The Doctor while she was still letting off regeneration energy. It was silent between the pair. “What about you?” The Doctor looked startled for a second and the frown remained on Ana’s brow. “What? Thought I’d forget you were literally still regenerating when I arrived?”

The Doctor narrowed her eyes and took another sip. “No, you know how it is,” She started. “Just need a good night’s rest.” Ana rolled her eyes, but an affectionate smile crossed her lips.

“Of course,” She did her best to finish her coffee – it suddenly dawned on her, that if she kept drinking more, there would be no way she’d fall asleep. Instead, Ana rested back against the booth seat, and just watched The Doctor. Her chest was tight, but the air between them wasn’t as awkward as it had been earlier. This was what they had needed, but Ana knew there wasn’t anything she could say at the moment without seeming insensitive. Too soon after Grace, Ana just really wanted to get out of here and have a shower. They were lucky that Graham had allowed them to come back and stay with him and Ryan, Yaz said she would have offered - but she didn’t really have the room, nor did she want to explain who they were to her parents and _sister. Not_ just yet anyway.

 **Seven Hours After The Incident.**  
**10:12 am**

Ana was surprised to find Yaz had come around to Graham’s place at almost two thirty in the morning just to give Ana some of her clothes. The brunette had been grateful enough that she wrapped her arms around the younger woman in a quick hug before she dashed off towards the guest bathroom to get changed. Yaz had tried to offer some to The Doctor, but the blonde had shaken her head and said that she was fine in the clothes she was wearing. Later, when Ana came back out, she wanted to push her to take the clothes and have a shower, but there was a part of her that _selfishly_ didn’t want The Doctor out of her old clothes.

That would have meant a finality on the past life and Ana just … didn’t think she was ready to let go just yet. Even if it hadn’t ended all that great.

“Now, there’s only one bed,” Graham announced as Ana looked over the room. It looked … very much like Grace had decorated it, the brunette thought - she had only known the older woman for just over an hour, but she could tell that the house had been her pride and joy. Ana let her hand dance over the frog ornaments on the dresser. “I hope you don’t mind sharing.”

“Don’t mind at all Graham!” The Doctor gave him a grin as she fell onto the bed, her back against the headboard and her hands folded over her stomach. “Ana and I have shared a bed many times.” The older man looked between the two, even with Ana’s back to him – he could tell that she snickered slightly at her response, he sighed and nodded his head.

“Of course,” he mumbled, before pointing behind him. “Bathroom’s just down the hall.” he stood in the doorway for a couple of seconds more, just … watching the two women who had suddenly turned his entire life upside down in one night. By the time they had finished with the police, it was three am and everyone just wanted to go to sleep. “Goodnight.”

“Night!” The Doctor had called. Ana finally made her way over to the bed and fallen onto it just as the Time Lord had. Yaz’s clothes were a little big for her, but Ana was grateful to be out of her dirtied and bloodied uniform and feeling a lot more like herself.

Before anything could be said between them, Ana had dozed off – only to find that she had ended up snuggling closer to The Doctor in the middle of the night, it was amazing that she had managed to actually fall asleep in the first place. Ana knew that it was going to be the last time she saw the Time Lord asleep for a while.

It was a hand brushing through her hair that woke her up in the morning. Light had already started to stream through the partially opened blinds and Ana squinted against it. Another blink and The Doctor had disappeared from over her and the digital clock on the side table read 6:25 am. The brunette groaned and rolled over and buried her head underneath the pillow, even though she would have been late for her shift by 25 minutes, she told herself that she wasn’t on a space station anymore. With that in mind, Ana closed her eyes again and let herself fall back asleep.

The next time that she woke, the digital clock read 10:12 am. A heavy sigh escaped Ana’s lips, and the sounds of voices could be heard floating down the hall. They were too far away for Ana to really make out what they were saying, so she pushed the pillow from off her head and just stared up at the ceiling. Well - no use lying around, as much as she wanted to and as much as her sore body would have liked, it was time to get up.

 **Seven and A Half Hours After The Incident.**  
**10:42 am**

Okay, so it may have taken her another thirty minutes or _so_ to get out of bed, Ana had managed to make it down the hallway and into the living room, only to stop suddenly at the sight of Graham and Ryan at the dining table, with a man dressed in a suit and a shit ton of papers and files scattered across the table top. Ana stopped and blushed at the fact that she was _almost_ naked (The tank top was the only small thing given to her by Yaz and it stopped just above her bellybutton and the track pants hung low around her hips) but the three men didn’t even notice.

Green eyes flittered across the room, to see that The Doctor and Yaz were further in the kitchen. Ana made her way over to them and went straight for the fridge first, well - Graham did say to make herself at home.

“Ah! You’re finally awake.” The Doctor exclaimed as she looked up from the laptop sat in front of her. A frown fell on Ana’s brow.

“Yeah, and you’ve been awake for hours.” She grumbled, pulling out the milk - before grabbing one of the bowls already on the counter and the cereal, pouring everything into said bowl. “God,” Ana grumbled and Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Not a morning person?” The copper questioned and Ana gave her a soft glare, shovelling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

“Bear’s never really been an _anything_ person,” The Doctor answered for her, not looking up from the laptop this time. “Don’t talk to her for at least _twenty_ minutes **after** she’s woken up.” Ana rolled her eyes and made to sit up on the counter - next to Yaz. “Oi, no - off the counter.” The Doctor finally looked up again and shoo’d Ana off. “Not our house, remember?”

“Fine…but you know there are no more chairs, right?” Ana placed her bowl down on the counter. Yaz laughed again, her eyes flickering between the two bantering women.

“There’s a couch in the lounge.” Ana scrunched up her nose. “Oh, come on, Ana.” It wasn’t that Ana had anything wrong with _any_ of the furniture in the house, it was just … she didn’t want to leave the Time Lord’s side. “I’ll be right here. In the kitchen.” Hazel eyes met green, and Ana raised a brow. “Trying to find the TARDIS.”

The Australian huffed, but reluctantly agreed, picking up the bowl of cereal once more and making her way over to the couch that had held the _regenerating_ Time Lord almost nine hours before. Pulling her legs up underneath her, Ana munched away on her cereal and just listened to the sounds of the room.

How was this the new normal?

 **Fifteen Hours After The Incident.**  
**6:17pm**

“It’s not on Earth.” The Doctor exclaimed walking back into their shared bedroom. It was usually around dinner time that Ana would start to get antsy again. It must be the mothering **instincts** in her that needed to eat around this time every day, which is why she was glad that Graham was able to keep on pushing through his grief and actually have some kind of routine in the house. For both Ryan and the two _strangers,_ he was harbouring. He was just ordering take out, but it was better than not eating at all. Ana looked over her shoulder and frowned, the blonde was carrying what appeared to be a motherboard in her arms before she dumped it on the desk on the other side of the room.

The brunette turned back to look at herself in the full-length mirror. Letting her brows relax, Ana was amazed that the cut she _had_ on her forehead when she evacuated the Defiant, was indeed no longer there. “What’s gone?” She questioned, heaving out a sigh and dropping her hand from her forehead before fully turning around to face the Time Lord.

“The TARDIS.” A tone that was clearly one of _slight_ annoyance, like there was nothing else she would be talking about. “It’s not here, and it’s not in any neighbouring systems.” Ana just grew to accept that The Doctor had crazy ways to find things without so much as an **alien** **computer**. All she needed was a sonic screwdriver and bits and pieces and she would be able to create the most amazing _things_.

“So, where the hell has it gone?” Ana mumbled, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, watching as the blonde fiddled with the motherboard, attaching it to the thing she had built during the day. “Would the Stenza ship help?” The Doctor looked up suddenly and a grin crossed her face. “Oh God, you’ve already done that, haven’t you?”

“You’re getting slow in your old age, Bear.” Ana scoffed, but couldn’t help the grin that crossed her lips.

“ _Dinner here’s!”_ As much as Ryan tried to sound happy, there was no denying the grief that still laced his tone, even with the most simplest of words. Ana stood from the bed and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder.

“You gonna eat?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer before The Doctor even shook her head. Ana sighed and nodded. “I’ll save you some.”

 **Two Days After The Incident.**  
**11:15 am.**

It’s the warehouse where The Doctor spends most of her time now. Not once changing out of Twelve’s clothes, she was building the TARDIS tracking device out of the leftover Stenza ship, Ana didn’t really know the technical name, but she knew it was going to work. Hopefully.

Shoving open the door, Ana tried not to get her dress dirtied. Again, Ana had to thank Yaz for sharing her clothes, just a simple black dress, which stopped just above her knees and puffed out at the sleeves. Not really something she was used to wearing, occasions like these her dress uniform would have been worn, but well she didn’t have it with her.

The Doctor was hunched over _something_ as Ana wandered over, her phone in one hand and a new purse (which again Yaz had helped pick out on their shopping trip the day before) clutched underneath her armpit. “Hey!” Ana called out, heels clacking against the concrete, she felt a _little_ awkward, but she knew that they probably wanted the _alien_ there just as much as her. “You ready?” The Doctor finally looked up and pushed the goggles, that she had been wearing, up onto the top of her head.

“Just give me … a second.” Ana rolled her eyes and came to a stop just a couple of feet away from where she was working. “I think I’ve narrowed it down.” Only for the thing to spark and The Doctor to jump away suddenly, her face scrunched upwards. “Oh, _well_ \- never mind then.” She turned to look at Ana and a brow raised on her forehead. “You look … nice?”

Ana narrowed her eyes and looked down at the dress. “Why’d that sound like a question?” Shifting on her feet, Ana looked back up at the Time Lord. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Reaching out, Ana grabbed onto The Doctor’s elbow and dragged her away from what she was working on and if she hadn’t, she would have stayed there for the rest of the day or hell the week even.

-x-

The balloons were a nice touch, even with not knowing Grace well enough, Ana thought that her funeral shouldn’t be a sad occasion. Finally letting go of The Doctor as they stepped into the venue, the Time Lord spotted Ryan who was staring out the front window.

The Doctor handed Ana her coat, and the brunette couldn’t help the roll of her eyes.

“I’m not your coat rack.” She murmured but still wrapped it around her arms, trying her best not to press it against her face. Don’t … _wanna_ be weird at a funeral.

“Hey, you made it.” Ana turned and spotted Yaz walking over to her, before she gave the younger woman a smile.

“How is he?” Ana asked nodding her head in the direction of Ryan.

“Waiting for his dad,” Yaz answered. Ana looked back at the two figures who were having a quiet conversation. “He promised Ryan he’d be here.”

“Ah - he hasn’t shown?”

“No.” There was a cue from the priest and everyone around them moved to sit their respective places. Ana turned back to watch as Ryan stepped away from the  _alien_ and made his way to the front of the church, giving Ana a grateful smile as he passed. Yaz followed after him and the two of them sat at the front, next to what looked like Ryan’s extended family.

Ana turned back to watch The Doctor, but she stayed where she was, at the back of the church with her hands in her pockets and a somber look on her face. Ana decided to join her.

“Lots of you knew Grace longer than me.” Graham started, standing up in front of everyone. Ana hadn’t been to a funeral in a long time, the last she truly remembered was her own grandmothers when she was about eight or nine. Since then, there hadn’t really been anyone Ana had said goodbye to properly. “So, I can’t stand here and pretend to know everything about her.” Gripping onto The Doctor’s coat in one arm, Ana let her other hand reach over and grabbed onto The Doctor. She looked down, before she pulled her hand out of her pocket and gripped onto Ana's hand before looking back up at her companion, who was still focusing all her attention on Graham. The Doctor gave a soft smile, before tightening her grip. “I wasn’t her first husband, but she said I would do for a second attempt.” a small buzz of laughter filled the room. “I can only tell you about the Grace I met when I thought I didn’t have much time left. The, umm, the Grace that showed me life had more to offer.” Silence filled the room and Ana could feel her heart tug in her chest, a cough escaped her lips – trying to distract herself just enough so that she didn’t start crying. “And I know if she was here now, she’d tell us not to be so sad. You see, I can hear her saying to me: We had three glorious years, what’re you complaining about?” Ana smirked, eyes flickering up at The Doctor before she let them drop from the blonde’s face. “I’m complaining cos I wanted more. You see Grace was a better person than I could ever be. And I should have gone. And Grace should still be here.”

-x-

They all found themselves back at Graham and Grace’s house, while the Wake was still going on inside, the five of them sat out the front of the house, perched on the steps - mugs of tea, or coffee in Ana’s case, all in hand. They had been silent until The Doctor looked up from her mug.

“What did you mean, in your speech, you thought you’d run out of time?” She asked Graham, who looked up as well and shifted in his spot.

“Well, um, I had cancer.” Ana winced. “Strictly speaking, I’m still in remission. Three years gone and Grace was my chemo nurse.” The wince turned into a smile, Ana knew what that was like - she hadn’t exactly been through cancer, but something of a similar case. “That’s where we met and fell in love. So, by rights, I shouldn’t even be here.”

It was silent for a couple of seconds more, before Ana noticed the discomfort on Ryan’s face, as he stared intensely down at his mug of tea. Ana cleared her throat softly before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Have you got family?” Yaz broke the silence and Ana was grateful. She may be a nurse herself, but Ana had a terrible bedside manner, **something** she picked up from Doctor McCoy. The Doctor let her gaze fall on Ana for a brief moment before hazel eyes found their way back onto Yaz.

“No. Well, when I say no, I mean I lost all but one a long time ago.” The Doctor answered and Ana couldn’t keep the frown off her forehead. Hazel eyes found Ana’s green and the two of them held each other’s gaze for a while, it was a moment that caused the three humans to feel slightly _awkward_ witnessing. Even if The Doctor and Ana had spoken briefly about what happened in the warehouse, there were still things left unsaid between them.

“How d’you cope with that?” Ryan spoke up. The Doctor broke Ana’s gaze and the brunette cleared her throat, louder this time and downed the rest of her coffee - placing the mug on the step next to her.

“I carry them with me. What they would’ve thought and said and done.” The Doctor looked proud suddenly, remembering all of her previous companions - as well as her _actual_ family back on Gallifrey. “I make them a part of who I am. So even though they’re gone from the world, they’re never gone from me.” Hands clasped together in Ana’s lap, her heart-tugging in her chest.

“That’s the sort of thing Grace would have said.”

“So, everything we saw, everything we lied to people about. Is this normal for you?” Yaz continued her questioning, only to level her gaze on Ana as well, who sat up straighter. “For both of you?”

“Oh, not so chaotic,” Ana answered first. “My life managed to gain a bit more order.” The Doctor scoffed.

“ _You_ left for Starfleet. Where’s the fun in that?” The three humans all looked at each other, amused looks flittering across their faces as the two suddenly _not_ strangers began to bicker once more.

“Far less likely to _be_ killed.” A grin crossed Ana’s lips as The Doctor let her face scrunch upwards. She knew she had the Time Lord there. “Ha.”

“I’m just a traveller.” The Doctor moved on, and Ana rolled her eyes with her amused look still present on her face. “Sometimes I see things need fixing I do what I can.”

“Usually it means making it _worse_ before it gets better.”

“Oi.” The Doctor complained and Ana giggled softly. “Except right now I am a traveller without a ship. I’ve stayed too long.” She stops, before looking over at Ana once more. Ana knew that she had no way of getting back to her _proper_ home without The Doctor and the TARDIS, so she was going to have to **stick** to the Time Lord’s side for a little while longer.

Besides, she hardly had enough in her bank account to book a hotel, let alone a flight halfway across the world.

“I should get back to finding my TARDIS.” The Doctor stood up once more. Ana following suite, knowing that the warehouse was where she would be heading.

“Doctor!” Yaz called, causing the Time Lord to pause in her steps and look back at the three humans. “Can I just say, you really need to get out of those clothes.” Ana pouted, while The Doctor looked down at the old outfit, she had been sporting for almost a week. Twelve’s clothes were big on her, Ana was amazed that they had managed to stay on.

“Right. Yeah.” The Doctor looked at Yaz and Ana couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. Coming to stand next to the Time Lord. “It’s been a long time since I bought women’s clothes.”

“Come on, Yaz!” Ana beamed up at the younger girl. “You and Ryan can help!”

“Why me?” Ryan mumbled and Graham shook his head.

“It’ll be fun!” Graham added before he stood up from his spot and picked up the now empty mugs. “Take your time! But be back before ten.” He called before making his way back inside the house. Ryan turned back to the three girls and groaned.

-x-

It had taken at least four different shops, and almost three hours before they had finally all settled on a small charity shop. The sun was starting to set, and Ana was ready to fall asleep. She had forgotten how much funerals take it out of you, the feeling of death and sadness and depressing undertones took a toll on the human. Besides, it had been a long time since she was able to properly _sleep,_ and she was going to take advantage of that no matter where she was.

While Yaz and Ryan waited (with a pile of clothes in each of their arms) for The Doctor just outside the changing room, Ana wandered around the rather large shop. So many different clothes, ranging from vintage to fairly new. Slender fingers danced over the fabrics and green eyes flickered over each and every piece. It seemed like ages since she had been shopping, going to Risa wasn’t exactly the same and whenever she was on Earth, it was always on Starfleet grounds.

Picking up a coat hanger, Ana looked over the piece of clothing, a **leather** jacket and heaved out a sigh.

“Oh yes.” The sound of The Doctor’s voice forced Ana’s head to lift and look to the left - the last piece of clothing was flung out from behind the curtains. A smile crossed the brunette’s lips as she placed the leather jacket back on the hanger and made her way over to the two other humans. “Now. That’s what I want!” The three of them all looked at each other before the curtains were flung open and The Doctor stepped out from behind it.

Ana couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her lips.

Lilac coat, just as long as Ten’s use to be, a blue shirt with a rainbow stripe across the middle. A slightly lighter blue three-quarter length pants and brown boots that would have made Eleven proud. Her arms were spread out on either side of her and Ana stepped over to her.

“That’s what you’re going with?” Yaz exclaimed behind her, but The Doctor kept her gaze on Ana – who reached out and grabbed a hold of one of the yellow suspenders. Ana’s smile was replaced with a grin, as she looked at the Time Lord.

“Suspenders?” The Doctor grinned in return before she focused on Yaz.

“Yep!”

“I love it.” Ana butted in, turning back to face the others. The Doctor placed her hands in her pockets and leaned forward, with a sheepish look on her face.

“Got any cash? Empty pockets.” Yaz looked at Ryan, who grinned as well - it was infectious clearly. “Also. I’ve been thinking about my TARDIS.” The Doctor continued, moving over to them. “D’you think you guys might be able to help me?”

-x-

 **Five Days After The Incident.**  
12:30 pm

Warm light bathed the warehouse, The Doctor raced around the mess that she had created almost a week ago. Ana knew how agitated she could get when stuck in one place for too long, so the mess was surprisingly neat for her.

The four of them were all in certain places, holding bits and pieces and even parts from the machine in place, while The Doctor bounded around them, using the sonic screwdriver to fix them into place and then walking back to the centre of the device she had been building.

Of course, it was Graham that broke the silence first. “How long have we got to stand here for, I’m getting a cramp.” Ana snorted and The Doctor frowned, not looking at the older man.

“Seriously Graham, trying to concentrate here!” The Doctor chastised him, but Graham didn’t look scolded, he just looked more annoyed by her reaction.

Ryan looked confused and Ana felt sorry for the teenager. “Do you understand what she’s doing?” He asked, leaning closer to Yaz. But The Doctor paused long enough to answer his question.

“My ship uses a particular type of energy.” She started. “I’ve tracked that energy trail from the moment I lost it to where it is now.” Moving to sonic something once more. “Now, given this is a transport pod, I’m configuring it to send me to the planet where my ship seems to have ended up.” Ana frowned and dumped what she was holding, _it_ seemed like part of a toaster.

“You mean _we_ are going to the planet?” The Time Lord looked sheepish and Ana narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “You were going to leave me here? With them?”

“ _Oi_ ,” Graham complained but she ignored him. The Doctor heaved out a sigh and looked at the brunette.

“I didn’t want to risk it, Bear.” She tried to console the human, but Ana shook her head and made her way into the centre of the device. “You can’t come.”

“Too bad,” Ana mumbled and Yaz shook her head.

“You’re going to another planet?” She tried to get the conversation back on what they were talking about, well - rather The Doctor had been explaining to them about. The Doctor pulled her gaze from Ana and rested on Yaz. A heavy sigh escaped her lips once more, as her hands rested on her hips.

“Trying to. Except Stenza technology’s really annoying and super hard to decipher. Which is why I was going on _my_ own, just in case.” She directed the last part to Ana, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Hundred and thirty-nine layers, seven of which don’t make sense.” The Doctor moved from the centre and pointed at Graham. “Right Graham you clamp these on to there.”

“Yes. Alright.” Graham did what he was told, and The Doctor moved on to the other two. In the end, they followed their instructions, looking up at The Doctor, before she stepped back into the centre, pushing Ana just behind her – who huffed in retaliation and leaned around The Doctor’s frame and looked back at them.

“Okay, you three.” She started – Ana sniffed, a little bit hurt that the Time Lord had been planning on _leaving_ her on Earth. Again. “I’m almost gonna miss you.” The iPad to their right beeped and The Doctor perked up. “That’s it! It’s connected up. It should work.” Though her lower lip fell between her teeth and The Doctor suddenly looked like she didn’t want to leave. “Moment of truth, then. Wish me luck,” Ana waved slightly and stepped around so that she could stand next to the Time Lord, who - this time reached out and grabbed onto Ana’s hand. “Goodbye. Deep breath.”

It was almost instinctual, Ana saw the three of them take a breath, only to huff a laugh when The Doctor shook her head. “Not you lot. Us.” The Doctor pointed her sonic at the iPad and …

Ana suddenly couldn’t breathe. Eyes stinging and the feeling of weightlessness was making her stomach churn. It was only a couple of seconds later that she realised where they were.

… in space. all five of them. oh lord, Doctor what have you done?


	6. EPISODE TWO: floating in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goodness, uh yes hi hello.  
> It's been a couple of months hasn't it? i am so sorry about that, just everything got away from me  
> and i lost a little motivation for this story. but fear not, i promise NOT to abandon this story, it just might take me ALL year to write it haha.
> 
> anyway, i am back at uni now, so i might actually get through 'The Ghost Monument' before my birthday in May ^^
> 
> anyway, i apologise for any spelling, grammar or tense mistakes, i really need a beta reader.

                                                                             

* * *

 

It wasn’t exactly something she could remember properly, what it felt like was a really weird and vivid dream. The sudden weightlessness of her body and the way that her stomach dropped to the ground, it was almost like she was falling with no end in sight. Thinking back on it, Ana realised that she did not panic once, that she was rather calm about the fact that they were now suddenly floating around space, with no TARDIS in sight. Ana chalked it up to the numerous amounts of time she spends out in space (whether on a ship or not), the vastness and the stars are the only things that seemed to help calm her down these days.

However, there was a part of her that told her _to_ panic, that told the rest of her that she should still be worrying about the situation they had just ended up in. She was still slightly unsure about the newly regenerated Doctor, considering they were only a few weeks into her regeneration and Ana had no idea what _she_ is like without her TARDIS. The old companion knew what her previous regenerations were impulsive and selfish - wanting to find the time machine at the cost of everyone around them, so the brunette was a little hesitant to find out how the blonde was going to react. Though it must be hard for her, just like every other regeneration when they were without the TARDIS, they were cut off from the sentient ship and they had no way of finding her. It probably felt like losing your phone and being unable to call the one person that you knew would help you. Well - Ana didn’t exactly think it was just like that, but it was as close as she was going to get to finding something similar to relate too. She tried to twist her body around just as she lost sight of the Time Lord - you would have thought that floating in space would have given you the upper hand, but it didn’t. The lack of oxygen was starting to weigh heavily on her brain and Ana wondered how long they had been out there.

Ana knew that her worries were of legitimate concern to her, considering she hadn’t been there when _he_ had regenerated and from the sounds of things, _no one_ was and that made the ache in Ana’s heart all that more apparent. Twelve and her use to fight like an old married couple - sometimes Clara would have to step in and separate the two of them, and it was the events that led up to Clara’s unfair and untimely death that seemed to have escalated the animosity between the pair of them. Clara wasn’t there to separate them anymore, nor was she there to help the two of them apologise to one another.

Ana hated to do what she did, but after everything that had happened with the Raven and _Me_ , when The Doctor had gone into his confession dial (even if at the time it felt like he had abandoned her when she had needed him the most), and while Ana fretted over Clara’s body for almost a _full_ hour, before Rigsey managed to convince her to go home that those in the alleyway would take care of Clara for her. She shouldn’t have left Earth, but there was no way that she could stay in the now empty apartment. So, she found her old vortex manipulator, the one that Jack had given her almost five years prior, the one she had hidden from The Doctor so that it still worked properly.

With The Doctor missing and Oliver trying to keep his sister at bay, Ana felt completely abandoned and alone, which allowed her to make the decision to disappear once more. Ana knew that if anything awful happened to her children and they needed her, they knew that her phone was universal, that they could call her anytime and that she would answer. Even if they couldn’t reach her, they would still be able to get to her through Kate and UNIT.

Ana had been aiming for America in the late 23rd century but well - there had been a slight intervention from an omnipotent being. Ana wasn’t happy with Q either, complete radio silence from him for the last two years and then suddenly when she wanted to find Jim and the others, he had to push her in the opposite direction? But well, he didn’t really give her a chance to complain, before dumping her back on the Enterprise D. From there, she thought her life would involve _less_ stress and look a little more up than what it had been, but well - the universe seemed to _really_ have it out for her. Or the Continuum were being just the biggest bags of assholes this side of the galaxy. When Wolf 359 occurred and Ana ended being assimilated and joining the collective for exactly 72 hours, it wasn’t really the type of homecoming she had been expecting from the 24th century.

What made it even tougher was that Ana had been calling out to The Doctor and it was hard to explain as to how, considering she doesn’t really have any telepathic powers, but she guessed that the amount of time aboard the TARDIS was bound to make you at least a _little_ bit psychic. While assimilated, she had been a part of the hive mind - everything she thought of, another drone would catch wind of, she was one of the strangest cases for the Borg they had ever had. The _Queen_ herself eventually made herself known to Ana and it was … weird to say the least, body parts covered in cybernetic components and a mind that was desperately trying to hold onto its humanity was quite a mix. It was Commander Riker that found her, saved her and brought her home along with Captain Picard. Well … that’s the story they told her anyway, no one seemed to be willing to elaborate further and she, being a pest that she was, caused the Captain to suggest she take some leave.

All the way to Deep Space Nine. Well, it wasn’t exactly the safest and most relaxing leave she had ever taken.

“I scooped you.” Voices seemed to suddenly fade in and out of her consciousness, and there was something else as well, that was there at the very back of her mind, letting her know that she no longer floating, that she could finally breathe again. Ana was no stranger to being knocked out and then waking up somewhere different, those late night study sessions with Jim in the library were a hell of a lot more fun hyped up on caffeine and then absolutely crashing three hours later, only to wake up in her bed the next morning with a splitting headache and a rather _grumpy_ looking Bones sitting next to her bed. Before the train of thought could get away from her anymore, Ana suddenly remembered where the hell she had been before the voices had interrupted her. “That was a very sneaky trick of his, especially coming out of hyperjump.” The voice was back. Green eyes snapped open and a loud gasp escaped her as she shot up into a sitting position, hand pressed firmly against her chest.

Eyes _flickered_ around the room she was in and suddenly could tell that they were on a ship. An _old_ looking ship, before her green eyes, landed on the only two familiar looking people on board. Their backs were turned towards her and were speaking … well - it looked more like arguing with a woman, who was probably the source of the voice. From what Ana could faintly see, she was dressed like a smuggler and all Ana could do at that moment was heave in another breath, sliding to the edge of what looked to be a stasis pod. “Now, you could’ve been killed!”

“Listen, I keep telling you, we haven’t got a clue what you’re talking about,” Graham spoke up as Ana started to stand up from the pod. Her legs were shaky and weak, causing her to almost fall over as soon as she took a step forward. It wasn’t the worst situation she had been in, there was that one night at Quark’s, but she most certainly hated not being able to move her legs properly.

“Oh, have it your own way.” The two humans looked around the shuttle before Ryan finally spotted Ana, who was now leaning against the far wall, trying to make her way into the cockpit of the ship. “Look who’s finally awake.” The pilot snipped and Ana had to keep her mouth shut - she wasn’t as **shy** as she used to be, but The Doctor had always scolded her on the way she would react in rather tense situations.

Plus, it was a little hard to speak at the current moment. Ana guessed that’s what happened when you got sucked out into the vacuum of space. You get a dry throat. ‘You’re like a _small_ chihuahua. Innocent looking but you have a nasty bite… a loud bark as well.’ Twelve had gotten a slap on the back of the head from Clara for that and the silent treatment from Ana for almost three days.

Ryan made a motion towards Graham, who turned his focus onto the younger girl. They still had no idea _who_ she was really - only bits and pieces about Ana were brought up during the weeklong stay back on Earth. “You okay?” The teenager questioned, as Ana opened her eyes once more, arm coming to wrap around her torso. It’s strange no matter how much it calmed her, _space_ never really agreed with her physically when she was exposed to it for too long. It was the worst thing to possibly be _sick_ of when she lived in it for most of her life.

“Yeah - yeah I’m, I’m fine. _just_ … gotta take it easy.” The Australian flashed a polite smile, as she pushed off the wall, managing to walk back towards the stasis pod. Deciding that standing wasn’t really an option at that moment and sat down on the edge of the pod once more, with her arm still wrapped around her middle. The pilot had made her way back to what appeared to be her chair, and Ana’s answer seemed to be enough for Ryan who turned back around and looked out the viewscreen. For Graham, on the other hand, it wasn’t.

He continued to watch the brunette, who flushed slightly underneath his gaze. Green eyes looked away from his and down towards the ground, leaning forward ever so slightly - adding pressure to her stomach, which seemed to help quell the nausea she had been feeling.

“Where in space are we?” Ryan probably didn’t want to push like his grandfather would, considering that she knew she was looking quite pale at that moment.

“Just off the final planet.” Wincing, Ana shifted in her spot, so that she could now face towards the front of the ship. “Which is out of orbit, not where it should be.” The voices started to fade away again as her gaze shifted from the front of the ship and back to the ground. Graham still watched her but eventually turned away when he realised, she wasn’t going to throw up anytime soon. Ana stared blankly at the brownish coloured flooring, _oh_ well - maybe she shouldn’t look at the colour _brown_ if she didn’t want to throw up anytime soon.

Going to sleep again probably wasn’t a **good** idea, but the brunette had been through so much in the last twenty-four hours that not even non-advise post-stasis advice would keep her from getting at least another bit of shut-eye, plus the fact she had found a rather comfortable position to rest in. “But I still found it.”

“What do you mean, final planet? How can a planet be final?” Was the last thing that she heard, of course, it didn’t feel like it had been long, but apparently more than an hour and a half had passed before someone was shaking her shoulder gently. Waking up with a start once more, Ana spotted Graham standing in front of her.

“What? I’m up!” A snort escaped her nose before she scrunched it upwards, as pain rushed through her whole body, arm tightening around her stomach once more. She was amazed that she hadn’t fallen off the stasis pod, only that she had leaned back against the glass. A small smile crossed Graham’s lips as he stood straighter.

“It’s okay. We made it.” A thumb pointed over his shoulder. “We landed.” Ana’s eyebrows raised as she nodded her head slowly. “You seem awfully calm about this whole situation.” Graham couldn’t help but comment as Ana stood from the pod and ran a hand through her short hair. She was glad that the rest had worked wonders for her legs, they no longer shook when she tried to take a step forward.

“Well - it certainly isn’t my first alien planet.” Straightening out her white shirt, the brunette turned her green eyes onto Graham and a **grin** spread across her lips. “Come on!” With a new-found sense of motivation and the fact that the urge to chuck had disappeared, Ana bolted towards the exit of the ship and down the ramp…

and was immediately struck by how hot, dry, dusty and bright the planet was. **Ana** let her nose scrunch upwards once more and let out a heavy sighed. “Oh.” Wasn’t exactly the type of planet they would have all visited if The Doctor had the TARDIS, but she knew that they wouldn’t care at that moment.

“Whoa!” Ryan exclaimed as the three of them came to stand in a line.

“I couldn’t have put it better,” Graham replied, while Ana still couldn’t help but feel the slight disappointment that rushed through her - their **FIRST** alien planet should have been a little more appealing and definitely not like the Australian outback. It was then that Ana noticed the pilot walking away from the ship, leaving them to stand in the slight shade. Nudging Ryan in the ribs, Ana pointed towards the alien, squinting against the blinding sun, or rather _suns_.

“Hey!” He caught on quick. “Where are you going?” He called out to her before he wanders off after her. Graham followed his grandson and Ana sighed, shrugging her shoulders, and pressing a hand against her stomach yet again. **Damn** , she must have bruised it rather hard when she landed in the ship, it was probably the bruising that caused her to feel nauseous. Shaking her head, Ana trailed after the three.

“I need to survey the atmospheric data.”

“We’re on an alien planet, Graham.” Tuning out their conversation, Ana kept a couple of paces behind them. Letting her head point down towards the ground, the brunette continued to squint against the harshness of the suns and tried not to think _too_ hard about the fact that The Doctor was still nowhere to be found. Nor was Yaz. Teeth came down and chewed on the corner of her lower lip, she really hoped that the _newly_ regenerated Doctor wasn’t in trouble, hopefully, they had been _scooped_ up as well.

God forbid that she actually _forgot_ about the three of them and left them on this planet with a stranger and a rather shitty vehicle.

However, being stuck on said alien planet, with only Ryan, Graham _and_ the alien pilot wasn’t doing Ana any favours when it came to her trains of thought. She was amazed that she had survived as long as she did out in the vacuum of space, but then again - who knew what year they were in. Maybe there was a new device that allowed space victims to be revived if given the chance. If Ana was alone, she was certain that she’d start hallucinating and that was never a good sign. The last time the brunette hallucinated, it ended up being true and well - that was an adventure she’d like to forget altogether.

Once more, the train that was carrying her thoughts around a rather confused mind, was interrupted when a light flashing in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Ana started to slow down her pace, before coming to a complete stop and turned around, facing the way they had just been walking.

“Whatever you think we are, we’re not, all right?” Graham’s voice finally made it to Ana’s ears. What had they been talking about while she was completely out of it? She really should stop doing that, not paying enough attention was what almost got her killed one time.

Okay … many times.

“Are you still pleading ignorance?” The pilot argued and Ana frowned, looking back over her shoulder to the three of them as they continued walking through the sand.

“Do you guys hear that?” The other three all paused then - noticing that Ana had already stopped a few paces behind them and just listened. Until it became very clear, turning on the spot, looking up towards the sky, they spotted a massive object that appeared to be another ship, coming their way.

“Finskad!” The pilot cursed. “How did he even make it?”

“It’s another spaceship.” Ryan sounded rather excited and Ana couldn’t help the small snort that escaped her lips. **The** _first_ time seeing a space ship was pretty amazing.

“Another spaceship about to crash land.” Graham crashed through the excitement haze and Ana couldn’t help the slight gasp, turning back to face the others - she jogged two paces before she reached out and pushed Ryan forward.

“Okay - _no_ more standing around. Time to **RUN**!” The four of them all shot forwards - trying to get away from the crash-landing ship. _Haven’t done this in a while_ Ana thought to herself, trying to push through the pain of her bruised ribs and what she now most certainly guessed was a small cut across the left side of her stomach - which she still had no idea how she got. Just as the ship hit the ground, throwing up sand and dirt all around them, which caused Ryan to trip over his feet, the pilot and Graham helped him back up. However, it wasn’t long until the aftershock of the ship crashing into the sand just behind them hit all of them pushing them forwards and flying off in different directions.

It was hot and all Ana could feel was the sand seeping into the opening of her clothes - Ana felt ready to cry as a groan escaped her lips. Rolling onto her back, Ana hacked out a cough deep from her lungs and the Australian cracked open her eyes, wincing as she forgot that the _suns_ were brighter than anything she had ever seen before.

“Doctor!”

“Sorry about the mess.” The voice that reached her ears caused Ana to shoot up from the sandy ground, ignoring the searing pain from her ribs and the already infected cut on her stomach. The brunette watched as The Doctor, with Yaz in tow and someone else - who appeared to be dressed the same as their own pilot, make their way down the sandy hill. This, in turn, caused Ana to stumble to her feet and then all but sprint towards the blonde, who had just come to stand in front of the other three. She threw her arms around the Time Lord’s neck, who stumbled backward just a tad. “Oh, Bear you’re alright.” The Doctor laughed slightly, as her own arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist with no hesitation.

“We thought you were dead,” Ana mumbled into The Doctor’s ear, trying to tune out the conversation that was happening in the background, as she continued to cling onto the Time Lord.

“We thought _you_ were dead.” Yaz retorted. Ana then felt The Doctor’s grip on her waist tighten before she spun her around. Another relieved laugh escaped The Doctor as she placed Ana back on the ground. Her breath brush over the shell of Ana’s ear and it caused a slight shiver rushed down the back of her spine, she really had to pull herself together, or maybe it was the heat that was starting to play with her head. Also, she had to try and cover up the fact that her ribs were now _screaming_ in protest. She didn’t think that there was any _internal_ bleeding, so she wasn’t exactly worried about passing out anytime soon, but knowing The Doctor for as long as she has, it would create a bigger fuss than it actually was. They didn’t need to be distracted by Ana when they had to figure out how the hell, they were going to get off this planet.

“I thought you’d died … again.” Ana murmured before she pulled away. Familiar hazel eyes stared back at her and Ana couldn’t help the slight _twitch_ of her lips, they were like a **lighter** shade of Eleven’s.

“Oh, don’t be silly.” The Doctor replied before she reached up and placed a hand against Ana’s cheek. The brunette almost let her face scrunch up, she was dirty, sweaty and worst of all still bleeding underneath her white shirt, she was actually surprised that The Doctor hadn’t spotted the patch of blood yet. “I made a promise to that lot over there.” The blonde nodded over Ana’s shoulder, she would have turned around and looked at them, but the expression that The Doctor’s eyes held, forced Ana to keep her gaze on the alien instead. “And now to you again Bear, that I will get you all home safely.” It was about five seconds of silence, apart from the gust of wind that blew the sand around them before Ana finally nodded her head and stepped away from The Doctor, whose hand fell back down to her side and her attention was finally placed back onto the others.

“Right you lot …” The Doctor announced, recapturing the attention of her new companions, and the two pilots who had stood off to the side together. “Quick update.” The Time Lord bent over her knees slightly, still trying to catch her breath, before standing up. “I made a terrible mistake.” A brow raised on Ana’s forehead before she finally scrunched up her nose. Well, she could have guessed that. “We shouldn’t be here. I’m going to fix it and like I promised Bear, I will get you guys home, I _really_ promise.” Ana huffed a laugh slightly, as green eyes focused on the two men who were still struggling to get up off the sandy ground. “I’m going to fix it.”

“How are you going to do that?” Graham asked as he finally managed to stand up. The Doctor looked away from her companions and out over the vastness of the sandy desert. Ana finally shed off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist, mostly because a) it was too bloody hot and b) to make sure that it covered the growing red stain near her left hip.

“Not sure.” She replied and Ana rolled her eyes. “Treating it as a chance to surprise myself. Oh!” She made to move away from them before she stopped and turned back around - pointing towards Yaz and then the other two. “By the way, welcome to what I presume is your first alien planet.” The Doctor beamed at them, turning back around, before once again facing Yaz. “Don’t touch anything.” A subtle look at Ryan. “Come on, let’s try this way.”

Ana watched as Graham helped Ryan up off the ground before she followed after Yaz - who had immediately started to trail behind The Doctor. That was until they came to a complete stop and The Doctor looked out over the great vastness of …

“There is literally nothing but sand here.” Ana piped up as she came to stand just behind the Time Lord’s right shoulder. Squinting slightly, Ana raised her hands and cupped them over her eyes, which made it slightly easier for her to see. “I feel like I’m back home.” That was mumbled.

“What was your first alien planet, Ana?” Yaz asked, her dark eyes focusing on the brunette for a couple of seconds before she turned to look out over the expanse. Heaving in a deep breath and savouring the fact that she was, in fact, breathing ALIEN air.

Ana felt The Doctor turn her head slightly to look at her and green eyes met hazel. “Oh - it was …” and the name of it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Malcassairo. “Uh - not that great. A lot of running.” Yaz looked between the two of them, while Graham and Ryan finally came to stand with them. The two alien pilots were just behind the group having their own little conversation. Or was it an argument. “A shit ton of running.”

No one was able to ask her anything else about her first planet when a rather loud alarm started to ring off in the distance. The Doctor, never being one to linger on a topic for too long, turned around - hands still on her hips. “What’s that?”

The pilot that had scooped Ana, Graham and Ryan let a massive grin cross her face, as she jumped down from the rock her and the other pilot had been talking on top of. “Here we go.”

“What you mean, here we go?” The Doctor sounded slightly curious then, as she took off after the female pilot. Which prompted the three new companions to follow. “Here we go where? To what?” Ana heaved out a sigh, while a wince crossed her face once more. A hand pressed against the jacket, where her wound was located and started to follow the rest of them.

“Yeah, where are we actually going?” Ryan questioned but got no reply, instead, they began their trek over the massive sand dunes and the vastness of the planet. The heat was really beginning to get on Ana’s nerves, not exactly what she wanted to be doing after being in space for close to five minutes and sporting a wound that was bleeding.

A small _cut_ , that wasn’t bleeding a _lot_ and heat wasn’t the worst she had been through. Being stuck in the Gamma Quadrant, with about a dozen other Jem’Hadar ships chasing after you and then being _stuck_ on their home planet, had been just about the worse that Ana had experience in the six years she had been with Star Fleet. (And Section 31)

Staring down at the sand, Ana was at the back of the line, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. “Oh, I forgot I put stuff in these pockets.” The Doctor’s voice felt like an echo as it reached her ears. “Oh good,” that caused the brunette to look up and squint up the line, to where The Doctor’s lilac coat was billowing behind her. “I did pick up your inhaler, Ana!” A heavy sigh of relief escaped Ana’s lips as she pushed forward. At least she wouldn’t suffocate to death on this godforsaken planet.

“All this sand is getting in my eyes something rotten,” Graham complained as he tried his best to keep his head down. The Doctor then reached further into her pockets before she produced a pair of sunglasses.

“Want to borrow my shades?” she offered and even if Ana couldn’t see his face, she knew that he brightened up and took the offered pair from the Time Lord.

“Oh, ta.”

“Like an old pair of mine.” The Doctor started as she turned back around. “I say mine. Can’t remember who I borrowed them off now.” Ana huffed out a laugh for the third time that day. “It was either Audrey Hepburn or Pythagoras.”

“Eh? Pythagoras never wore shades.” Ana couldn’t help her smile pull into a grin then. Graham had a lot to learn when it came to The Doctor and time travel.

“You obviously never saw him with a hangover.” The Time Lord responded with ease and let Graham stew over her words for the next fifteen minutes of walking. Ana was trying her best to keep up, but the heat plus the feeling that she would keel over any second was causing her to slow down.

It was Ryan then that noticed that Ana had been lagging slightly. He turned his head over his shoulder and frowned. “You alright?” he questioned, and Ana smiled, though it didn’t really reach her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m all good,” she replied, still struggling to keep up with the rest of the group.

“You don’t look it.” Ana frowned and looked up at the teenager.

“Thanks, Ryan - really.” Ryan paused and frowned at himself before he groaned and watched Ana wander past him. Eyes narrowing ever so slightly before he followed after her.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” He stumbled over his words slightly and Ana looked up at him. “It’s just - I’ve only known you for about a week, but I can already tell that something’s wrong.” Ana paused as well and looked up at the teen, frowning and squinting.

“You are seriously too smart.” The brunette mumbled, before heaving out another sigh. Looking to her left, she made sure that the others hadn’t noticed. The Doctor still trailing right behind the pilots and Yaz and Graham trailing behind The Doctor. “I got hurt landing on the ship.” she finally answered, looking back at Ryan.

His brows furrowed deepener on his forehead, not really understanding the severity of what Ana was talking about. She swallowed and then pulled her jacket down on her hip a little more, a sound escaped Ryan’s throat as he noticed the pooling blood on the white shirt. “What the hell, Ana!”

“Shh.” Ana stepped forward then, a hand reached out towards him. She didn’t need The Doctor worrying, it was just a _scratch_ that was all.

“That is not just a scratch.”

“I know - but we’ve got bigger problems, Ryan.” The five others were starting to get further away, so Ana looked at the teenager before she fixed up her jacket so that it covered the stain and then made her way over to the others. “Just, don’t tell The Doctor.” Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that he didn’t look convinced that she was _all right_.

The two of them finally caught up with the others and noticed a tent set up in the middle of the desert.

“Huh - that’s new,” Ana commented as she came to a stop next to The Doctor, Ryan standing next to Graham.

“Do you two know what that is?” Epzo, the male pilot that had rescued Yaz and The Doctor gave the blonde a strange look.

“It’s a tent.” _What a smartass_ Ana thought, as he took off down the sand dune.

“Obviously, it’s a tent. I meant …” The Doctor gave up on her sentence as Angstrom, the female pilot, followed him. “Oh, never mind.” She mumbled, before turning to her companions and motioned for them to follow _her_ once more. “Come on, no dawdling.” Ana heaved out a soft whine, as she sucked in a breath and followed.

Watching as the two-alien pilots’ step into the tent, The Doctor slowed down and stood just outside of it, staring up before she spoke once more. “Be careful. I still don’t know what’s going on.” She turned around to look over the four of them. “It could be dangerous. Probably is dangerous.”

“It always _is_ dangerous,” Ana added in.

“Can I ask, if we are on an alien planet, with aliens, how can we understand them?” Graham questioned. “Ain’t they talking alien?”

“Let’s have a look.” The Doctor stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around, she pulled the collar of his jacket down and noticed the sightly glowing purple light. “Yeah, medipods have put implants into each of you.” She answered, before stepping back away. Graham turned around and a frown was present on his face. Ana raised a hand to the back of her neck and wondered if she had needed one. “Standard procedure, checks for a universal translator, implants one if you don’t have one.”

“Sounds slightly invasive,” Ana mumbled this time, trying to peer around The Doctor’s shoulder and into the tent.

“Eh? Well, can people and things stop putting stuff inside me without my permission!” Graham looked at his grandson and then Yaz, who nodded in agreement.

“If I had my TARDIS, you wouldn’t need them. Like Ana, she wouldn’t need one, considering she is now a walking translator herself.” A brow raised at that and Ana wondered if that were true. Had the TARDIS been inside her head long enough that she no longer needed to be present for the translation to work? Or was it because she still kept her comm badge in the pocket of her jeans _for_ good luck? “Anyway, shall we?”


	7. a nap sounds good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, welcome back everyone ! are we amazed that it’s still actually march ? because I am. This was a fun little chapter to write, so hopefully, you enjoy it !  
> I am also dedicating this chapter to my friend, Jenny ! Because there is Ana x Thirteen scenes that I know you will enjoy B)
> 
> Considering we discuss so much on discord (Which if you would like to join the Doctor Who discord I run, just u h lemme know)

                                                                              

* * *

 

The four companions hesitated for a couple of seconds before they all followed The Doctor into the tent. Looking around, Ana noticed the rather nomadic style and furnishings of the tent. Dark colours ran throughout the space, with rich furnishings, brass lamps, and cushion.

Seriously, like a ton of cushions.

Ana almost groaned at what appeared to be the most comfortable seating she had seen in the last couple of hours. But she wasn’t about to lie down - as much as she wanted too when her green eyes finally noticed the man that was seated at the back of the tent, on what appeared to be a rather _metal_ looking bench, with a bunch of … cushions.

“This is lavish, for a tent.” The Doctor spoke first, stepping over towards the mystery man. “I’m The Doctor, these are my new best friends, Ryan, Graham, and Yaz.” Pointing towards each companion, before she turned her body the _opposite_ direction and pointed at Ana. “This is my _old_ best friend, Ana.” Rolling her eyes, Ana stayed lingering near the entrance. Just in case they needed to make a quick getaway. “Now…” The Doctor continued, holding out her hand towards the man, before leaning forward and running it _right_ through him.

“God, I hate holograms,” Ana mumbled as the whole tent around them flickered out of existence and then back to looking like solid mass. The Doctor, on the other hand, looked rather excited as she leaned back.

“Oh. See? Hologram, thought it might be. Good one, though. I love a good hologram.” She rambled, something Ana recognised as a little bit of her tenth regeneration coming through. Boy could that man speak, however, it usually meant that he was working something important out in his head. Or doing something sneaky. Usually, it was both. But it caused their enemies to become distracted. “I love a good hologram.” The Doctor turned around to the other three companions. “I was a hologram once, for three weeks. The gossip I picked up.” A snort escaped Ana’s lips, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Wincing slightly as it pulled the muscle over her injury.

For the relaxed stance that The Doctor currently put on, Ana had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was gonna go wrong. That this planet wasn’t called Desolation for nothing.

“What are you, projection reality or AI interface?” The Doctor once again stepped forward and was now looking a little bit more closely at the man who was still seated, who hadn’t said a word and who was looking _incredibly_ bored. “Cos, if you’re an interface, those are excellent nose hairs.” The Doctor and Ana’s nose scrunched upwards - so did Yaz’s, who had come to stand next to the brunette.

“Who are these people?” A brow raised on Ana’s head, the man _could_ speak, it’s a miracle. Though, he ignored The Doctor completely and looked between the two aliens that had **basically** saved their lives.

“Bonuses,” Angstrom replied.

“No.”

“What?” Epzo questioned.

“I told you, bonuses and snake traps are over.” Ana frowned and turned her head slightly to look at Yaz.

“What the hell do you think they’re doing?” She mumbled into the younger girl’s ear. Yaz shrugged her shoulders, before turning her head towards Ana as well.

“Don’t know, sounds like a really annoying scavenger hunt, or race?” Yaz whispered in Ana’s ear.

“Yeah, sorry. Some of this is my fault.” The Doctor’s voice, once more, brought Ana’s attention back to the front of the room. _Or_ was it the _back_ of the room? “Hi. We were loads of solar systems away, I was trying to find my own ship, I got a fix on it here… and then it all went quite badly wrong, actually.” The Doctor once more addressed the companions behind her. “These three are being very good not going on about it.”

“ _Oi_ ,” Ana complained and The Doctor caught her eye.

“I can see it in your face. You are very much going on about it.” She turned away then and Ana pouted. Though the Time Lord was right - she had been complaining about their situation in her head quite a lot, she wondered how much of that was being projected _to_ The Doctor? They did manage to _deal_ with that situation a little while ago, but Ana was never clear whether or not The Doctor had managed to _stop_ it from happening completely.

Telepathy was a very tricky situation to deal with. Especially when a sentient time machine deemed it necessary for the two most common passengers to _understand_ each other a little better. “Very grateful you came along. Can I ask, what is actually going on here? Cos I’m confused. Are you confused?” The Doctor asked _all_ four companions this time.

“Pretty confused,” Yaz replied.

“Proper confused.” As did Ryan.

“I’m way beyond confused,” Graham added as he took his sunglasses off.

“I am just _incredibly_ tired and want to sleep.” Was Ana’s answer, to which Yaz nudge her in the ribs. A hand pressed against her side, just above her wound, as she scrunched her nose at the copper.

“You’re intruding on the final stage of the last ever Rally of the Twelve Galaxies.”

“Oh, close enough,” Yaz mumbled.

“Nowhere near.” Ana retorted.

“So, what, like a race? Like Paris-Dakar, in space? Are you two space-racing each other?” The Doctor questioned the two pilots that had scooped them. Yaz then gave Ana a look, to which the elder of the two rolled her eyes once more. Okay, so Yaz had been right - it was like a race.

“We’re the finalists.” Angstrom had a rather proud look on her face.

“Four thousand entered, two are left. Only one will claim the prize.”

“Four thousand?” Ana exclaimed, stepping forward then. It was strange, coming back and being with The Doctor, caused Ana to automatically take a back seat. Like The Doctor was the only one in the group that had all the knowledge of the universe, but Ana now had experiences she never had when she was younger. She had dealt with Klingons and Romulans, Vulcans and the occasional Changeling, she wasn’t frightened to stand up to anyone anymore. Nor did she need The Doctor to do it for her. “What the hell happened to the other three thousand and eight?” However, it didn’t mean that everyone was going to answer her questions.

The man gave her a narrowed eyed look. “They all died.” _Oh_. Well, now, that was awkward. Until Ryan managed to change the subject.

“What’s the prize?” The mystery man was happy to answer.

“For the final ever race, 3.2 trillion krin.” Confusion flashed across The Doctor’s face.

“3.2 trillion what?”

“Krin,” Angstrom answered.

“How much is krin?”

“200 Kavlons.”

“90 forvalars,” Epzo added, and The Doctor looked over at him, still confused. Ana had to stop the smile that wanted to spread across her face. It wasn’t every day The Doctor didn’t know something. Well - when she says _everyday…_

Maybe every couple of days.

“4,000 trynites.”

“Well, in old money.”

“Bit behind on my exchange rates.” The Doctor complained.

“Enough to provide a lifetime of comfort on a safe world for the winning pilot and their entire clan.”

“Are we eligible too?” Ryan wondered Ana looked over at the teenager, before facing forward once more.

“No.” Both Angstrom and Epzo answered together. “You’re irrelevant. Get on with it. Tell us the task.” Epzo continued. Meanwhile, Ana could see in The Doctor’s stance that she wasn’t very happy with their situation, her face and voice may not say anything - but Ana knew the way her shoulders were tensed that she was desperately trying to think ahead in her mind.

“The final challenge is to cross the terrain, survive the planet, make your way to the other side of the mountains, and the first one to get to the site marked as the Ghost Monument will be crowned the winner and transported off this planet.” The pause in his speech caused a shiver to run down Ana’s spine. “The loser will not.”

“You can’t leave one of us here. The ships are out of fuel.” Angstrom cried out and Ana jumped as soon as the man shot up out of his seat and stepped into the female pilot’s space. Green eyes narrowed at the man and she had to stop herself from shoving him backward - only to remember he’s a fucking hologram.

“Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do with my own race. You knew the risks when you joined. Biggest ever prize, biggest ever risk.” He stepped away then but didn’t sit back down.

“Oi, hang on, what about us?” Graham called out.

“Shut up. You’re not part of this.” Epzo looked behind him and Graham bristled. Standing up straighter, he pointed at the pilot.

“‘Scuse me, we are human beings. Show a bit of solidarity.” The pilots both looked at each other before they frowned and looked back over at Graham.

“I’m Muxteran. She’s Albarian.”

“Never even heard of Moomanbeans,” Angstrom commented.

“Beings. Human beings.” Ryan added, a rather annoyed look crossing his face. “Earth?”

“Nope.” _God, Epzo you’re a dick_ , Ana thought to herself.

“Pretty cruel race, leaving the loser stranded.” and Ana knew that voice all too well. The Doctor was boarder line _pissed_ now.

“The rally is a test of survival. How far will we go? How will we react when challenged? It’s the ultimate test.” The man stood in front of The Doctor then, the pair of them staring each other down.

“Interesting use of the word we, seeing as though you’re not here.” Ana scoffed, as The Doctor stepped around the man, pulling out her sonic screwdriver and waving it over him. “Projected in from a very long way away.”

“I started the rally. I competed and I won, and now I’m going to end it.” The _leader,_ Ana supposed was a good **name** for the hologram, replied. He then looked between the two pilots. “No sabotage, no injuries and no killing each other.”

“Shame,” Epzo mumbled and the gaze of the leader was on him in a snap. _He doesn’t mess around_ , Ana thought to herself as she shared a look with Yaz again.

“Instant disqualification applies. Now, take your meds, don’t travel at night, and don’t drink the water. In fact, don’t even _touch_ the water. This entire planet has been made cruel.”

The Doctor placed her hands on her hips. “Made cruel how? And by whom?” Only to be ignored once more. She dropped her arms down to her sides again with an even more annoyed look spreading across her face.

“This stage must be completed before one full solar rotation. You have one single piece of assistance. Transport provided by the water. Get across the water, through the ruins, and the site of Ghost Monument is on the other side of the mist swamps.”

“Mist what?” Yaz questioned. Only to be ignored as well.

“Your route trackers are over there. Good luck.” The leader stepped back towards his bench and The Doctor stepped around him.

“I know you prefer to ignore me, but what is it, this Ghost Monument?” The Doctor questioned, hands raised as she tried to get him to answer. The man looked down at her, hands behind his back.

“The site was named by the ancient settlers. It appears in exactly the same place every thousand rotations.” Angstrom says something and so does Epzo, but Ana was focused on the conversation that was happening between The Doctor and the hologram.

“What does it look like, this monument?” The Doctor questioned once more, and the leader heaved out a sigh.

“What does it matter?” He stepped _right_ through The Doctor this time, disappearing and then reappearing. She turned on her heel and stepped after him. Only to pause at the table which was located slightly off the side of the tent.

“Look at us. Five people who barely know each other, stranded on a planet called Desolation.” The Doctor sounded like she was pleading with the hologram. Ana narrowed her eyes once more as she came to stand _right_ next to The Doctor then, staring down at the table that looked rather fancy compared to the rest of the tent. She must have … an idea as to what this Ghost Monument was, otherwise, she wouldn’t be pushing. “No route trackers, no way off, and judging by what you’ve just told us, very little hope of survival.” Hands raised once more, The Doctor was becoming desperate. “I need all the information I can get. Including, but not limited to, what this Ghost Monument actually looks like when it appears.”

It was silent for a couple of seconds, the hologram looking at the Time Lord before he raised his hands and all of a sudden, _another_ hologram appears. Ana let a gasp escape her lips, as her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of The Doctor’s sleeve. There, sitting proudly on a hill was the TARDIS. If Ana listened close enough, she could hear the slight sound of the TARDIS’ engine, she was trying to stabilise herself on this planet.

“That’s an old police box.” Graham was the first to speak up.

“Yeah, like the one on Surrey Street,” Yaz joined in, frowning suddenly. “Only the one in town’s green. This doesn’t make any sense.”

The Doctor nodded her head slightly, looking over at Ana, who couldn’t help the massive grin that appeared on her face. Fingers tightening around the lilac sleeve. “Makes sense to us.” Her voice held pure relief. Looking up at the hologram, for the first time being in the tent The Doctor was grateful. “Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. That’ll do.”

“Well, I’m sorry I can’t be of any more help.” The hologram said and Ana narrowed her eyes, before turning to look at him.

“Never said you were, to begin with.”

“You’re right.” It was then the tent and the _leader_ vanished into thin air and the group was back outside. Ana gave a soft groan as the suns started to bear down on them, squinting her eyes. Ana let go of The Doctor’s sleeve and covered her eyes with her hands.

“Bye, then.” The Doctor called upwards. “He was a bit full of himself.” Ryan started to look around and Yaz was fiddling with the sleeve of her own jacket. Graham pulled his sunglasses back on and Ana was watching the two pilots continue to walk away. Maybe they should follow after them, after all, they were _going_ to the Ghost Monument.

“I’ve got a couple of questions,” Yaz called out.

“A couple?” Graham interrupted. “I’ve got a book full. But shouldn’t we keep up with those two before they get too far away?” Graham pointed towards the pilots and Ana couldn’t help but laugh.

“My thoughts exactly, Graham,” Ana spoke, starting to make her way after them. Only to have a hand grab onto the back of her shirt and pull her to a stop. Ana heaved out a sigh and paused, staying positioned _directly_ beside The Doctor, as she spoke to the three new companions.

“Yes. Now, I know this is a bit of a shock.” Ana turned around then, tugging her neck away out of The Doctor’s hold. She gave the Time Lord a look.

“A _bit_ of a shock?” She commented but was shushed.

“Well, you could say that. I mean, we have been dumped in space, we got spaceships crashing all around us and now we are marooned on a planet that everyone is racing to get away from.” Graham ranted, though Ana couldn’t really take him seriously with the glasses resting on his face.

“All right, anyone can focus on the negatives.” The Doctor huffed.

“He is _right_ , though.”

“Ana, you are not helping.” Ana scrunched her nose upwards.

“Well, what are the positives? Because, if Ana’s agreeing with me, then we really are in trouble.” Graham pointed towards the brunette, causing The Doctor to step forward.

“What he called the Ghost Monument, that’s my ship. It’s here.” She seemed proud of herself because of that fact.

“What, the old police box?”

“Didn’t look all that.” Ryan piped up and Ana gasped.

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Ana said the same time The Doctor annoyingly said. “It’s very all that, thank you very much. Don’t you see?” She continued then, turning her gaze to Yaz. “I got it mostly right. I tracked my TARDIS here, but the planet had fallen out of orbit. We landed where the planet should’ve been. It looks like the engines are stuck in a loop, phasing in and out of time and space.” There went the hands again. “If we get to it when it phases in, I should be able to stabilise it. Then I can get you back home.”

Yaz perked up at that. “Definitely? If we get there, you can get us off this planet alive?”

“Yaz, I promise. I will keep you alive and I will get you back home. I’m really good in a tight spot. Ask Ana,” All gazes seemed to focus on the brunette, who squinted at them all and sighed.

“She is - _well_ the others have been,” Ana answered and The Doctor scrunched up her nose.

“That was slightly backhanded, but I’ll take it because I have been historically. I’m sure I still am. If we stick together, if you trust me, we can get out of this.” Looking around Ana spotted that the three companions were nodding their heads, causing a slight sense of pride to flush through Ana’s body. “Right, let’s get a shift on.” The Doctor turned on the spot, reaching out her hand and grabbing onto Ana’s arm, pulling her with her.

“Oi, would you be careful.” She mumbled, more to the fact that it was pulling against the cut on her hip. Ana was glad that her jacket was still around her waist, with how close the pair of them have been the last couple of minutes, The Doctor surely would have noticed by now.

-x-

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes. It was silent between the Time Lord and her old companion, Ana was going to say that it was because she was trying to listen in on the conversations between the other three, but they’d all see through her lie. They had finally gotten over the multiple hills and were now walking along a path of dead trees, of what use to be a forest. Well, that’s what Ana thought it had been. She had to resist the urge to shiver once more, seeing a dead forest - covered in sand and nothing more was eerie.

“Has the bleeding stopped?” The question seemed to come out of left field and Ana almost stumbled over her own feet. Looking over at the blonde, Ana couldn’t help but swallow before she even said a word.

“What bleeding?” Well - that most certainly wasn’t what she wanted to say, but she was nervous. She had been on her _own_ for so long that she had forgotten how to _act_ around The Doctor. Hazel eyes found hers and a brow lifted on the alien’s forehead, Ana winced at the look in her old eyes. “How long have you known?” She questioned, pulling her jacket from around her waist, wincing as it pulled the top away from her skin.

“Since we got to the tent.” Ana’s head shot up and looked at The Doctor, coming to a stop. The other three were only a couple of steps behind, but it would take them about a minute to catch up to the two of them. “Bear, have you really forgotten?” The Doctor had kept on walking, the brunette lifted her top and winced at the jagged cut along her hip.

“Forgotten what?” She mumbled as she pushed her chin down against her chest, making her legs move once more. So that she was in line with The Doctor once more, who then stopped herself, before she faced Ana and pressed a hand against the cut - Ana winced automatically, her stomach sucking in against the coldness of The Doctor’s fingers.

“Time Lord senses are a lot more enhance than humans.” The Doctor mumbled, pulling her fingers away then, and made a satisfied noise at the back of her throat. No blood had stained her tips, but she still reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out some gauze. “Hearing, smell.” She continued, pulling the plastic off the back of it and then leaning in closer so that she could press the gauze over the cut. Ana’s breath hitched, as The Doctor looked up at her, hazel eyes meeting green. “Eyesight.”

It was strange, they stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Slender, cold fingers pressed to the skin of her hip and Ana had to regain control of her brain. It was The Doctor who pulled away first and once more gave a hum of satisfaction, before she shoved the rubbish into her pocket and turned on her heel, continuing on the route they had been walking. Ana continued to look straight ahead. “What the fuck?” she mumbled to herself.

“Ana, you alright?” Yaz’s voice cut through her train of thought and Ana jumped slightly, letting her hold on the top go and the fabric fell back down. The younger woman stopped just in front of the Australian, while Graham and Ryan continued on. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ana shook her head, finally focusing on the companion. “Nothing - I’m alright.” A smile pulled at her lips and Yaz couldn’t help but squint at the elder companion. Ana shook her head once more, and nudged Yaz with her hand before she turned on her heel and started walking again. “Come on, otherwise we’ll be left behind.” Unlikely, but it caused Yaz to quicken her pace and Ana couldn’t help but laugh as she zoomed _past_ her.

It was a couple of minutes later that they all finally came upon a jetty, where what appeared to be a rather _small_ boat sat, floating in the deadly water. The two pilots seemed to be in another heated argument, as Epzo held a gun towards Angstrom’s head. Ana rolled her eyes as she continued on her way, noticing that The Doctor had already arrived and that … Epzo was now bending over.

“Shall I let go?” Ana heard The Doctor say before she dropped her hand from his neck and Epzo was suddenly gasping for breath. A tug at the corner of her lips, Ana tried not to laugh.

“And this boat doesn’t work.” Angstrom looked towards The Doctor and then the companions.

“Oh. Well, me and Ryan’ll take a look.” Graham spoke up, much to Ryan’s annoyance it seemed.

“Will we?”

“Yeah, well, those NVQ classes must be good for something. An engine’s an engine.”

“Not a space engine.” Ryan cried, pointing towards the boat.

“You don’t get to take charge here,” Epzo growled, shoving his blaster back into his thigh holster. “This is about me and her fighting to win.”

“We’re all going to the same place, and that boat is big enough for all of us.” Yaz narrowed her eyes at the alien.

“Yaz is right. If we get it started, we all get on board.” The Doctor’s tone left no room for disagreement but Epzo was a _moron._

“I know what this is…” A _paranoid_ moron it appeared. “You’re part of Ilin’s game.”

“Oh, is that the hologram’s name!” Ana exclaimed before she was nudged by both Yaz _and_ Ryan.

“Saboteurs sent to throw us off.” Epzo didn’t even seem phased by Ana’s interruption.

“You think the whole universe is out to get you,” Angstrom responded, sounding rather _sad_ for the other pilot.

“How’s your family, Angstrom?” That caused her face to drop, eyes fell to the floor and Ana felt the tug at her heart. Glaring at the male pilot, Ana made her way over to Angstrom, only to hesitate halfway over, but the pilot seemed to understand what she had wanted to do, giving Ana a soft smile. The Doctor knelt down and started to scan the water.

“So that’s why he said don’t touch the water. Flesh-eating microbes, millions of them, living in there.” The Doctor reported, sitting back up and looking over at Yaz, who knelt next to her. “Toxic atmosphere, killer water. Very dangerous planet, Yaz.”

“Like the Vashta Nerada,” Ana commented and The Doctor turned to look up at her. “Sorry, it just - reminded me … of _them_.” Ana shuffled slightly in her spot.

“Almost. Except these ones are a lot more easier to _avoid_.”

-x-

It took Ryan and Graham about thirty minutes to get the boat up and running again. Though open water was one of Ana’s biggest phobia’s, she managed to climb aboard no problem, even last almost ten minutes without having to grab onto The Doctor’s hand. The Time Lord didn’t seem to mind, too focused on the sonic screwdriver in her hand.

“This planet doesn’t make any sense. No other life forms except us and the microbes in the water.” The Doctor looked up. “No people, no animals, no insects, no nothing. But he talked about the old settlements. What happened here?”

“No-one cares.” Once again, Epzo with the dismissive attitude about anything other than himself. The boat rocked slightly, causing Ana to slide slightly into Graham, but she gripped onto The Doctor’s hand just a tad tighter and shuffled her butt back to the centre of her spot.

“Don’t take him personally.” Angstrom apologised as she leaned against the tiller. “He treats everyone like this.”

“I don’t need other people.” Epzo snorted.

“We all need other people, mate.” Graham tried to reason.

“We’re all alone. That’s how we start and end, and it’s the natural state of all points in between.”

“Were you born that miserable, or did you have to work at it?” Graham looked straight ahead, not bothering to look at him.

“You know, when I was four, my mum told me to climb a tree.” Epzo started and Ana couldn’t help but feel slightly curious. “She made me climb until I was too scared to climb any higher. Then she told me to jump into her arms. _Don’t worry,_ she said, _I’m your mum, I’m here for you, I’ll catch you_. So, I jumped, and she moved out of the way.”

“Oh,” Ana let out a little breath of air. She could never even think about doing that to her own children. They had already been through so much as it is - that the thought of hurting them _herself_ was just unthinkable.

“I smashed into the ground. Broke this arm, shattered that ankle. And she stood over me and she said, _now you’ve learned. You can never trust anyone in this life_.” He finally finished and Ana looked between the group before she spoke up.

“My uncle broke my arm once.” Everyone turned their gaze onto her and Yaz looked even more shocked. “Almost stabbed me with a sword as well. But that was my dad’s fault.”

“Jesus Christ, Ana.” Ryan’s flat tone was enough to make her snort in humour. “That is messed up.” He looked over at Epzo when he spoke again.

“Best thing she ever did for me. I loved my mum.”

“Yeah, she sounds terrific,” Graham mumbled his reply, reaching out and patting Ana on the leg. “And your uncle was an idiot.” Ana shrugged and looked at the eldest companion.

“It wasn’t his fault, we were fighting a war, I had to learn the hard way.” Ana looked down at her lap and then over to her hand which was still wrapped around The Doctor’s.

“Your mum was wrong. We’re stronger together.”

-x-

Ana didn’t know when it happened, but she was suddenly leaning against The Doctor, a lot more than she would have liked. Her head rested against the Time Lord’s shoulder, eyes closing every few seconds, before snapping open.

She needed the rest, but she didn’t feel like her stomach could handle her sleeping while over open water, but The Doctor was strangely comfortable. She must have dozed for about ten minutes because she was awoken by The Doctor’s voice, vibrating through her body.

“How many stages are there in the rally?”

“This time?” Angstrom started. “209 terrains, 94 planets. We start the race with nothing and barter out way up.” Ana watched the alien pilot through hooded lids, as she shifted her body, pressing her cheek into The Doctor’s shoulder more.

“Is it worth it?”

“To ensure enough for my family’s safety? Yeah.” Angstrom’s face then dropped again, as it had back on the jetty. “Albar is being systematically cleansed. Half of my family are in hiding. The others are on the run. This is my only chance to bring us back together.” Ana felt for her, she really did - just now, a nap seemed a hell of a lot more appealing than being depressed over another person’s family.

“So, you left your family to do this?” Yaz’s tone held a slight air of accusation.

“I left my family to try and save my family.” Angstrom defended. “They told me to. If I win, I find them, rescue them. If they’re alive to be rescued.” She whispered.

“You’re making me miss my family,” Yaz replied. “That’s quite some achievement, considering my dad drives me bananas and my sister’s trying to get me to move out so she can have my bedroom.” Ana huffed a laugh, her eyes closing once more, and her hand squeezed The Doctor’s once more. “And I only saw them yesterday.”

“Don’t ever take them for granted,” Angstrom whispered again, before she looked over their faces, a humourless smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “God, you all look shattered.”

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, the only noise they could hear was the lapping of the water against the side of the boat. “You should all rest.” The Doctor broke the silence, causing Graham to yawn. “I’ll wake you when we get there.” Ryan shifted in his spot and leaned against the side of the boat and Yaz laid down on the small seat she was sat upon. For Ana, she almost leaned over and rested her head in The Doctor’s lap, but she managed to stay upright against her shoulder.

This was going to be a long one. Eyes finally closed, Ana let her shoulders relax as she let out a yawn.


End file.
